So Much For Our Happy Ending
by flamanipulator
Summary: Starts right after episode 4.22. Just a few months after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens rescue the bros from the convent. When they find out about the Cullens vampirism, how will it affect the stopping of the apocolypse? Demons and werepires and humans oh my!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, first crossover. Twilight and Supernatural, tell me what everyone thinks! Please give me some critical review, but no flames. I would love to know everything that I've done wrong, or that I've done right. I plan on making more to this story, it won't be a one-shot. I will explain some of the stuff that happens later, so if you'reconfused at some stuff, leave a review, and I'll make sure to include the answer somewhere in later chapters! **

**So Much for that Happy Ending**

**Chapter 1**

**We're not all Evil**

Dean and Sam stared at the blinding light blasting from the floor. "Sam…We gotta go." Dean said while clutching at his brothers shirt. His feet weren't listening to his brain. "Dean…He's coming." Sam's reply was just as motionless, fear and awe in his eyes as he swung his other arm around to pull Dean closer. Their eyes began to burn as the light continued to increase in intensity and thickness.

Neither brother noticed when Lilith's body rose from the floor on its own, floating into the light; they wouldn't have seen it anyways for the light searing their eyes just like Pamela's. A piercing shriek cut through the howl of the gate opening, causing both brothers to wince and pull tighter. An image began to form within their field of vision, despite the useless state of their eyes. The light from the earth was bending and wrapping itself around Lilith's body, spears plunging into her at random intervals.

And then everything stopped. The light vanished; the invisible force freezing the brothers in their spots released them, sending them sprawling, barely keeping contact with each other. Dean managed to lift his head towards the gate to Hell, but he could see nothing besides the woman standing amidst a plane of white. "Hello, Dean. It's good to finally meet the student that I had heard so much about." The voice was that of the woman, but a deeper, darker tone tainted it. The owner of the underlying voice would kill thousands happily, force them to Hell and torture them with a smile. And yet, it invoked a feeling of calm beneath all of his pain.

"Lucifer." He gasped out, his lungs refusing to draw in air. He tasted grime and sulfur in each breath, the air he breathed befouled by the being in front of his face. "Now, Dean. Don't say my name like that, it will hurt my feelings!" Lucifer walked towards them, more graceful than any human that had ever existed; it hurt him to watch the devil using a body with such skill. Satan knelt in front of them, pulling them both up gently with a motion of her hands. They both rose to sitting positions, but were limp and held there by his will alone.

"Little Sam Winchester. Azazel certainly knew what he was doing when he got to you." Lucifer shook his head slowly, the human voice sounding amused above the evil undertone. "I would so love for you to join me here. You too of course, Dean. You would both be _so_ amazingly useful. Dean: the perfect little general, invulnerable because of the luck that has plagued you for your entire life. You have escaped death more often than any human could dream of! I mean, first Azazel's little fire, the Shtriga going after Sam instead of you; Daddy giving me his soul to save you, Sammy's little-"

"Don't call him Sammy." Dean interrupted, but Lucifer continued as though nothing had happened.

"Episode with Dr. Ellicott; and then being rescued from Hell. Not to mention all of the little near-death experiences from other evil little critters.

"And Sam; you could be the most powerful human to ever walk the earth; second in greatness only to me. Have you no idea how great you could become? Demon's would obey your every whim; humans would serve you, or flee before your very name." He stopped to take in their expressions, clearly amused by the disgusted faces that both of them barely put up. He gave off a very feminine sigh as he stood up, pulling the brothers with him. Dean found it hard to believe that Lucifer was really a man, especially because of the pout that graced Lilith's face; only women could pull off that face. Dean noticed that he was beginning to get his sight back, details of the room quickly returning to his view.

"I guess that I should kill you, since you won't help me." Dean flinched, and then glanced towards his brother, hoping for a final goodbye, and nearly died right then when he saw his brother's grateful look; he wanted to die, wanted Lucifer to kill them. "On second thought;" said demon started again, "I do owe a lot to you, Sammy boy. After all, if it weren't for you, I would still be stuck in my little prison back their!" the dainty little hand flicked back towards the pooled blood that outlined the scorched bedrock. "Ruby was right, when she said that I would be grateful. I'm not as bad as all of my 'siblings' make me out to be.

"So, little Sammy," Dean growled at the use of his name like that again, hating the devil's foul voice wrapping around his brother's nickname. "I am going to let you live. Normally as a reward, I would have killed you and your brother, and let you both spend eternity in the Hell that awaits you both, but I am going to let you both live." He then swaggered over to Dean and put his lips right into Dean's ear and said, "I hope that you can work some of your magic, boy. This is probably more punishment than I have ever given to one man; you have no idea how much your brother wants me to kill him. I have hope for him yet, and I need you to keep him alive like I know you will try to." Dean shivered as the devil spoke, the darkness seeping into his mind and causing his heart to clench; his breath shuddering through the smell of sludge and sulfur.

Stepping back Lucifer said joyfully, "Well, I will probably see you boys later. Have a nice little life over the next few years. Don't do anything too stupid. And don't say I never did you any favors." With a wink Satan strode through the open doors and out into the unsuspecting world beyond, leaving the brothers to make it out of the convent on their own.

****

Alice screamed as the vision thrashed through her body, an unseeable force throwing her around the house to smash furniture and people alike. Edward was clutching his head as well, curled into the fetal position on the floor as he focused on blocking Alice's vision from his own mind. "No, no stop! No, please…please…don't. No…no! No! Noooooo!" Alice cried brokenly on the floor, Jasper flashing over to her pain-wracked form.

"Alice…Alice what happened? Come on, honey. What happened?" Jasper begged her, holding her tightly to his chest, rocking her back and forth. "The end." Edward croaked out. Bella flinched at the hoarseness of her husband's naturally enchanting voice. "We are all going to die."

"Is it the Volturi again?" Bella asked timidly as she looked up to her daughter, clutching Jacob's hand tightly from her position in his arms. Edward laughed bitterly and sat up; Bella gasped at the haggard look of his eyes; their previously gold irises a dead black. "If it were the Volturi, then we would just gather everyone up again and obliterate them. No, this makes the Volturi look like a gaggle of infants."

Alice then began shuddering, bucking in a terrifying, completely un-vampiric manner. She bolted up in Jaspers arms and blood exploded from her mouth, flying well over three feet away. She jerked up so that the blood was being hurled at the floor rather than the furniture, but she still heaved and expelled blood from her stomach. The blood flow stopped after a good thirty seconds of constantly streaming from her body, but she continued to heave after wards, gasping for unnecessary air; Alice had just thrown up. Jasper clutched Alice to him quickly, stroking his hand up and down her spine. "Are you okay, Alice?" What a stupid question, of course she's not okay. Vampires don't throw up!

She shook her head sadly, and then collapsed back against his chest. "We're dead. I know of no way to fight against what is coming, and I did not see anything to help us. We are all just going to die; slowly and painfully." Edward drew in a shuddering breath at Alice's words, knowing that they were the absolute truth because of the strength of the vision; He had seen them all die. Watched as Rosalie was burned slowly, healed, and then ripped apart, only to leave her head attached so that it could be burned again. The same torture was repeated with Emmett. And Carlisle. And every other vampire that Edward had ever known existed.

"What is it, Edward?" Esme asked, her voice trembling as she cried tears that would never fall.

"I have no idea. It reminds me of the things that Carlisle spoke of his father hunting, but they do not fit any of the rumors that existed back then." Edward shook his head as he spoke, the pain of the vision returning as he spoke of what his favorite sister had seen. "Black smoke jams itself down people's throats, and they attain inhuman powers. They cannot be killed by normal means; stabbing, shooting, dismembering. Nothing can kill them that Alice saw, and even vampires are subject to their abilities. They can kill without touching; inhibit feelings that should never be felt. They could kill a vampire if they wanted to, and that is exactly what they will do."

"We can't hide, we can't run. We are all going to die, and there is no hope!" Alice wailed after Edward put his head down, trying to forget the vision. "No, Alice." He spoke up again, catching the stares of everyone. Everyone was trying to digest what had just been revealed, and nearly missed what Edward had begun saying again. "-two men; boys really. They are the world's only hope. We have to help them in any way that we can, regardless of how dangerous they may be."

"Edward…Two humans? Two humans are going to stop these…demons that can kill vampires?" Carlisle looked extremely doubtful as he asked, not knowing how two normal men could do anything. "Yes, Carlisle. Sam and Dean are their names. In part of the vision, Sam was…expelling the smoke, from their mouths, with his hand while Dean fought off some other humans with black eyes by throwing water on them."

"Wait…black smoke, water, expelling from their mouths? They have to be demons! And that was Holy Water, Edward." Carlisle's face became thoughtful as he thought about this new revelation, pacing back and forth. "Wait…Demons? As in, 'burn-in-Hell-trade-your-soul' demons?" Jake asked closing his eyes when Carlisle nodded. "Well, whatever. Evil demons, or not, I think we should find these demon-expelling boys."

"Ilchester, Maryland. They will be there tomorrow at Saint Mary's Convent. Edward, Bella and Carlisle should go; be there at exactly 4:17, or you will miss them. Do not arrive any earlier, or you will die." Alice gasped as she looked back into the future, obviously hating what she saw. "They will be inside. They will need your help, but they will get themselves together and out if you are any later than that. Go, now! You don't have much time!"

"Emmett," Carlisle spoke while pushing his son and daughter towards the door. "Get a lot of salt, and make a large ring around the house. Yes, salt." He said at Emmett's confused look. "I don't know if it will work, but my father believed that salt would keep demons away, and it worked, as far as I could tell. Line all of the windows and doors with it as well, just in case." Emmett stared at his father as the door closed, more confused than ever before. "I'm off to the store. Don't get smoked while I'm gone!" Rosalie punched him, hard, for the lame joke as he left, leaving the remaining five members of the family to clean up the mess.

****

Dean was the first of the brothers to recover, sitting up from the position that he had been dropped in when Luci left. He felt that Luci was a much more appropriate name for the immensely girly man that had just walked out of the convent to destroy the world. He turned to look at Sam, who sat there unmoving, staring blindly at the ceiling. "Sam." He said, trying to get his brother's attention. The younger man just stared blankly, ignoring Dean's call. Dean's throat hurt, like he had been yelling for hours nonstop, and every muscle in his body was screaming at the simple act of sitting up.

"Sam!" He called, reaching over to grab his brother's shoulder. Sam flinched at the contact, but he turned his face towards Dean. Dean gasped when he saw the look there. Sam's eyes were hurt, tears starting to collect at the bottom. Dean could always read his Sammy's face the best when he was hurt, and he was hurting big time. He could see fear, and pain, but he could also see hope. Hope for what, he didn't know, but the thing that nearly killed him, was betrayal. Dean saw betrayal and hurt the most clearly, as though Sam was screaming them out at the top of his lungs.

"Sammy-"

"Just do it already, Dean." Sam cut in, turning his face to the floor as a single tear dropped from his eyes. "Sammy, what is up with y-"

"Just kill me already, Dean! I know that you're going to anyways, so just get it over with!" Sam screamed at his brother, turning his back and pulling his knees up to his chest to cry in earnest. Dean was at a loss for words. His Sammy was expecting Dean to kill him? Why would he do that? "Didn't you get my message?" He asked, unable to think of anything else.

"Yeah, I got-"

"Hello? Is anyone down here?" A voice called out from the stairwell at the end of the hallway. Both boys turned to the sound, not expecting anyone to come so soon. Dean pulled Ruby's knife from his pocket and held it ready as he painfully rose to a crouch on his knees. Three extremely pale people turned the corner and ran at a quick human jog to get to them. "Are you guys okay? What happened here?" The only girl entered first, and took in Ruby's dead form. She then looked to the boys as the two men came to stand behind her.

Dean jumped back and clutched the knife tighter while Sam drew in on himself, glaring at the three newcomers. "They're not human." Both of them said at the same time, glancing at each other from the corners of their eyes. Dean was fixated on their golden eyes while Sam was busy feeling the darkness that emanated from each of them; it was faint, but it was still there. "What and who are you, and why are you here?" Dean said threateningly, despite the bruises that covered his whole body and the shaking arm that held the knife. The girl turned to the boy with bronze hair and said, "Wow, Alice was dead on when she told us these boys were serious."

"Definitely. That knife can kill demons, and Sam is thinking of trying to exorcise us. He thinks that we're possessed." Sam started as his name was spoken, and stumbled back as the oldest of the three disappeared. He reappeared in front of Dean, crouched on one knee and said, "My name is Car-" He jerked back as Dean lunged forward, plunging the knife into his chest. All three people gasped as the knife pierced his skin, imbedding itself in his heart. "-lisle." He finished from five feet away. He grasped the knife and pulled it out, looking at the still-clean surface in intrigue.

Dean fell back towards his brother, glaring at the three suspiciously; that knife should have killed the man, no matter what creature he was. "As I said, my name is Carlisle, and this is Bella and Edward." He gestured to each of them in turn before continuing. "We are vampires, but we do not eat people. If we did, you would be dead right now."

"You're not vampires." Dean argued, confused now. "Vampires eyes don't turn gold when they are changed. A normal person can't tell the difference between a human and a vampire, and a vampire would have bled when stabbed with that knife." The three people looked at each other before looking back to Dean and Sam. "They're not any vampire that I've ever met, Dean." Sam spoke quietly, his voice barely audible to his brother.

Carlisle slowly crouched back down and moved towards the brothers, kneeling in front of them and holding out the knife. "I'll give this back if you promise not to stab me again. That hurt quite a lot. How about we explain all of this while we return to our home?"

"They're not going to come without a fight." Edward said, looking at Dean in particular. "Well, Dean won't. Sam wouldn't even put up a fight if we just grabbed him and walked away. He's almost hoping that we'll kill him, instead of being nice like we plan to." Edward turned to glare at the younger Winchester, clearly not liking his thoughts.

Bella's pocket began ringing, and she whipped out her phone faster than either brother could see. "Alice? When? Okay, we'll be back by tomorrow. Are the tickets booked? Okay. Be safe and don't remove the salt circle!" She hung up and turned to the four men. "Demon's are on their way here. She said around seven of them, and we will be worthless fighting them. They can't be killed normally, right? We'd better get out of here then. As much experience as you two have, you both look like crap. Let's go."

Bella then flashed forward and Dean felt the knife hurled from his grasp. He heard a loud clap and saw that Edward had caught it before he was thrown from the floor and was flying out the door. He turned and could vaguely see Carlisle carrying Sam while Edward flashed ahead, probably to clear their path. "Being carried by a girl." Dean mused out loud, looking at Sam who was resting like a baby in Carlisle's arms. "This would be totally kinky under different circumstances." Sam stared dully with no reaction while Bella squeezed his midsection painfully. "He sounds like Emmett!" Carlisle laughed as they hurled to a fluid stop at a very fast looking minivan. "It can do 150mph." Edward said from inside as the two boys were chucked into the back, Sam collapsing on Dean while Carlisle and Bella appeared in their seats. Bella spoke next, turning to face the Winchesters, "Next stop, home!"

**So, tell me your thoughts! And yes, there will be brotherly angst/love stuff, can't have an after 4.22 story without that! I am goign to work at making this a relatively sad story, and yes there will be character death, but much later on. Don't worry, neither Winchester dies, but I can't make any promises about anyone else!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here si the next chapter. It is kind of a filler one, but it was necessary to broach the next subject that will come up. Plus we had to mend the brother's broken hearts, of course!**

**Chapter 2**

**Psychics and Safe Houses**

They had flown to Washington. In an airplane. From the other end of the continental US. Dean sat in the back seat of the very large Jeep, staring straight ahead. The deep rumble of the car did little to appease Dean's lingering trauma of being _forced_ into the air by _vampires, _throwing the little amount of control that he had over flying right out the window. He had had absolutely no control, over anything, since leaving the convent in Ilchester, Maryland and he was getting sick of it.

Dean turned to say something to Sam, but the words died on his lips when he saw his brother's vacant stare, glaring at nothing beyond the walls of green that surrounded them. He could not stand Sam's empty gaze, the look that made him seem as though his body were already just a shell.

"Edward, what is he thinking?" Dean asked without thinking if Sam could hear him or not. He wouldn't have answered if he could. Edward waited for several minutes to respond, and he seemed abnormally hesitant to reveal Sam's thoughts to the guy's own brother. "You…You really don't want to know, Dean, but you will find out later, anyways."

"I don't care about later, Ed. I want to know how many ways my brother is thinking of killing himself this time, right now!" Dean kept his voice relatively quiet, despite the anger that was beginning to rage in his stomach. "He's actually not thinking of committing _suicide_, per-say." Edward said this without turning around, whispering into Bella's ear and ignoring Dean after having said it.

"You know that I can hear you, right?" Sam's dead voice could have startled a rock; it was the first time he had said anything since the Cullen's kidnapped them. Dean refused to let his shock show through, making a typically _him_ comment instead. "Well, you could have fooled me, bud. I think that tree over there was paying more attention to us than you were." Dean pointed out the window towards one of the thousands of trees that they had passed in the last twenty minutes alone, but the gesture was lost on Sam; He had returned to staring mindlessly out said window.

The rest of the ride was spent in near silence.

Dean awoke when the car slid to a stop in front of one of the largest houses he had ever seen; in the middle of nowhere. "Dude, how many of you live here?" he asked, staring at the massive wrap-around porch and the immense canopy of trees that hung over the clearing; their yard alone must have been around three acres!**(3 acres is about the area of 2 ½ football fields)** "Around ten of us." Dean nodded, realizing that was appropriate for a vampire coven. "It's actually not normal." He replied to Dean's thoughts. "Generally, we travel in pairs, or groups of three. Ours is the largest coven in the world, apart from one in Italy. We're more of a family though." Edward went on to briefly explain the family history, and everyone in it. Dean couldn't wait to meet the wolf and the half-vamp!

"Dean, could you help get your brother out of the car? I don't want to manhandle him again; it was rude the first time." Bella asked politely, standing by the open door of the car. Sam was just sitting there, not moving while staring straight ahead at nothing; again. "I dunno, Bella, he might like it. You know, he's all about the women taking charge." Dean said that loud enough that Sam could hear him, smiling while he taunted his brother. It worked; Sam gave Dean a weak glare and got out of the car on his own, knowing that the vampire girl really would carry him instead of letting him stay out here.

A loud voice drew their attention from Sam and towards the door. Edward sighed as Emmett came bounding down to the cars, an enormous smile on his face. "Who just said that?! I swear I'm going to leave Rosalie and marry whoever finally just brought a sense of humor to this place!"

"That's Emmett, the vampire who is more childish than my daughter." Edward said that mirthlessly, a dark look coming onto his pale face. Dean ignored it and turned to the newcomer, who had stopped to stare at the two of them. "Sorry dude, but I don't swing that way. Ladies love me too much for me to break their hearts like that." Dean replied, winking at the big vampire who then spontaneously burst into laughter. "I really, really like this dude, Eddie. Tell me they're going to hang with us for a while?"

"Yeah, at least for now. Can we go inside? It's going to rain soon." Sure enough, Dean felt the first drops of rain splatter on his hand, causing him to glance up at the grey sky. The six of them migrated to the house, stepping underneath the protection of the porch just as the rain began to fall in earnest. "Good call. You're a future seer too, now?" Dean asked Edward, his eyebrows scrunching together. "No, that's Alice's job. She just told me." He replied, opening the front door.

Something tiny and rock hard smashed into Dean the second the door was open, knocking the wind out of his and sending them both to the ground. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, you can't possibly understand how much this means to us, Dean! Thank you so, so much!" He could feel tiny arms trying to wrap themselves around his torso while the voice shuddered and sobbed. He was slightly confused when he didn't feel any tears dripping through his shirt, but forgot about that when Edward collapsed to the ground with his head in his hands, an enormous smile on his face.

Carlisle gently pulled Dean and Alice from the porch, introducing the crying girl as he pulled her from Dean. Alice's mouth turned up into a broad grin while she still shook with sobs, but Dean could tell that they were happy tears; or not-tears. "You save so many people, both of you. Jasper's future just reappeared, along with the entire Denali coven. That is already four vampires, and just from you showing up! I knew that calling you was the right idea, you're a genius, Edward!" She turned away and sprinted back into the house. Dean heard a sharp crack followed by laughing and crying, so he assumed that the rock-hard girl had just tackled another rock-hard family member.

The two boys met the rest of the family, but Sam remained completely silent through it all. Esme gave them some food –the best meal that Dean had ever had, in his opinion! –and showed them to the room that they could stay in. She told them it was Edward's old room, but that he shared a cottage out back with Bella and Renesmée. Dean had yet to see the 'adorable little girl', and he was dying to meet her 'disgusting puppy'. That hot blond Rosalie sure knew how to describe people.

"Hey, Dean, your car's on its way here, by the way. Your brother called Bobby, while you were asleep, and told him where we are. Don't worry, we won't hurt him." Edward began to leave, but Dean's silent musings brought his attention back. "He's another hunter? Do you think that he could help us?"

"Undoubtedly. Bobby is probably one of the smartest, bravest people I've ever met. I know that he's helped Sam and me out in the past, and he probably wouldn't hesitate to again." Dean frowned when he thought of the last words spoken between him and Bobby, not liking how abruptly they had parted.

Sam crashed onto the bed that the Cullens had brought in for him; a double bed that looked softer and warmer than any marshmallow he had ever seen. Dean went to sit on his identical bed and turned to look at his brother. Sam had dropped down without changing clothes, or removing his shoes, face first into the down-feather pillow. His arms were pulled up around said pillow, making a wall around his head that blocked what little to see of it there was. Dean did however, notice Sam's shaking shoulders.

Dean silently crossed the space between them and sat on his brother's bed, pausing as Sam flinched. He spent only two seconds thinking, of why his brother could be crying, before he remembered the semi-talk at the convent. "Sam, if you got my message then why are you scared of me?" Dean jumped right into the topic, keeping the hate he felt for moments like this from his voice; this was a necessary chick-flick scene. Sam remained silent for over an entire minute before he sat up to glare at Dean with a weak, watery stare.

"Dean…why would that message do anything but scare me, since I made it out of there alive? Do you want to know what my biggest fear is?" Sam continued when Dean remained silent, confused at the turn of the conversation, but egging him on with his eyes. "My biggest fear isn't being _manipulated_ by a stupid whore of a demon, or turning into a freak. Those things are already done and gone, and I'm not going to be afraid of something that already screwed me over! My biggest fear, Dean, is you.

"My fears have _always_ stemmed from you, in some way. When I was four, it was fear that you would think I was too baby-ish for you to play with me anymore. From my eighth Christmas on, when I knew about monsters, my fear was that _you_ would get hurt. Not that Dad would, that _you_ would, Dean." Tears were falling silently down Sam's face now as he continued his rant. Dean listened to his brother, hearing all of this for the first time, even though he had always known in some way that it was like this.

"As I got older, along with the constant fear of you getting hurt, I began to get scared that you would find a girl and leave me. Every girl that I ever saw you with could have been the one to take you away, leaving me alone with Dad. When I got accepted into Stanford, my fear was that you wouldn't accept it, and that you would be mad at me for leaving _you_. You confirmed that fear, Dean, for the first time ever, you brought one of my fears to life. After that, they all came true." The two boys remained silent for a few seconds, hearing nothing from downstairs to indicate that they were being listened to, but Dean knew that Sam would continue.

"First college, when you got mad at me for leaving. Then I was scared that you would cut me off, just like Dad; you did that too. Once we started hunting again, you began getting hurt, even more than was usual for you, bringing back that old fear and making that real! And then…and then you died. I have never been more grateful to Dad in my entire life, than I was when he made that Deal to bring you back. I was sad that he was gone, but I was overjoyed that I wouldn't have one of my other massive fears taken from me; you dying.

"The next time you confirmed my fear, was when you made your own Deal. You signed away your soul, bringing me back to life. You really did die that time, Dean. You brought about the worst pain that I had ever felt in my entire life, by giving my greatest fear substance.

"I'm not scared of you dying, anymore. No, my biggest fear now, Dean, is you. I made you promise to kill me if I ever went dark-side, to kill me for the safety of others. I didn't want you to kill me because you hated me; I wanted you to kill me to save me. Yesterday, when I listened to your message, I felt worse than when you had died. When you died, I tried everything to save you, because that's what you did for me. When you called me a bloodsucking freak, there was nothing I could do. I-"

"Wait." Dean cut him off, stopping Sam at the first incorrect word from his brother's mouth. "I never called you a bloodsucking freak. "

"Yeah, Dean, you did. You called me a monster, a vampire." Sam chuckled humorlessly and gestured towards the door. "Don't think our company would like that."

"Sam, give me your phone. Right now." Dean was angry. His mind flashed back to the Green Room and Zachariah's words about Sam. "_Sam…has a very important part to play. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it." _

Sam's phone pressed against his arm, pulling him from the angry nostalgia plaguing him. He opened the voicemail and waited for the voice. _"First message: Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak, Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well I'm giving you fair warning: I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam, a vampire. You're not you anymore and there's no going back."_ Dean fumed as he heard his voice talking to his brother like that. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that 'angel's' old white throat and squeeze while chanting the most powerful exorcism he knew; the guy was a demon, it should work fine.

"Dean?" Sam was confused at his brother's anger. Hadn't he left that message on his own, or was he trying to build up the anger to kill Sam now? Sam slumped on the bed, waiting for his brother to get it over with. He flinched when the phone pushed itself against his ear, and he listened to the voicemail that was now playing. His mind began to work at a mile a minute the instant he heard Dean's reasoning voice come on. His head was fit to burst by the end; he had heard Dean threatening his life, and Dean begging for him to come back, all in the supposedly same message.

"This was the message that I left for you, Sam. That stupid son of a- There just aren't words in this language that can describe him! I like Alistair better than that self-righteous, winged-king of whores! Zachariah screwed with you, okay man? He screwed with me, he screwed with you, we've both been screwed with! I'm not going to kill you, because of this. I may kill you if you don't stop moping! I won't kill you for being a 'bloodsucking vampire'." Dean said the last part with the most sarcasm he could muster, to take the sting out of the words that had come from his own voice.

Sam still didn't believe him; he could tell. Edward popped his head in the door before he could say anything else, however, and called them downstairs. "Nessie and Jake are here. You guys want to meet them?" He asked, obviously sensing the tension rolling from both of the boys.

"Yeah, sure." Sam got up and strode past Edward, leaving Dean fuming on the bed. Dean got up to follow, but more slowly. Sam obviously needed space to think, and Dean would respect that. For a little while at least.

Downstairs, Dean saw two newcomers; an extremely tall Native American dude, and a little girl sitting on his lap. She had the most adorable look he had ever seen, even on grown women. With her long, curly bronze hair and deep chocolate brown eyes you could tell that she was Edward and Bella's daughter. Her face was smooth and clear, not an ounce of baby fat on the six-year-old face. Her body was long and thin, and Dean could tell that she would grow up to give her blond aunt a run for her money in the looks department.

"Dude, is this guy checking Nessie out?" The huge guy asked, looking at Edward. Edward nodded and he turned his gaze back to Dean. "Dude, she's…six!" He wrapped his arms around her in a motion that clearly stated, _and she's mine._ "Actually, she's just under one, if what Edward tells me is correct." Dean replied, giving the man his cheekiest grin. "I'm Dean."

"I'm Jake. So, you're totally fine with admitting that you were just checking out a one year old? Dude, you're totally messed up!"

"Jake, if pedophilia had ever occurred to me, it would be the least of my problems; not to mention the most normal." Dean replied, shaking his head.

"Wow, that's…really sad." Jake laughed and Nessie began to laugh as well, her tiny form shaking as his trembled. She put her hand up to his face and he let it rest there a moment before saying, "Yeah, these are the two guys that will help us out." Another beat. "Don't worry, they'll be okay. They may be human, but Alice says that they're the toughest humans she has ever seen." The little girl shook her head no, and moved to jump down from Jake's lap. Dean was confused at the exchange, and Edward began explaining her gift while she walked over to Sam.

Sam's eyes were staring down at the floor, ignoring the adorable little girl and her monstrous friend that had just walked in. He was replaying the two phone messages over in his head, when he felt a tiny hand touch his knee. He looked up to see Nessie looking at him with eyes that held more sorrow than any kid's ever should.

She was too short to climb up by herself, and he could tell that she wanted to. Sam was feeling okay, and his head hadn't been hurting since Ilchester, so he focused on the little girl. He grabbed her with invisible hands and lifted her up onto his lap, not having moved a muscle. Her face was glowing before Dean coughed, glaring daggers at Sam. "Dean, I just unleashed the apocalypse and you're worried about me going dark-side? Trust me; I can't get a whole lot darker, at this point." Sam turned his attention back to Nessie while Dean grumbled quietly about 'stupid demon-blood powers'.

Nessie reached towards Sam's face with a tiny hand, and gasped when she touched his cheek. Sam frowned as she began to tremble, tears forming in her eyes; her hand would not let go of Sam's face. "Nessie?" Edward asked concernedly, flashing over to take his daughter. He stopped at her mental plea, inches from taking her from Sam's lap. Tears were falling down her face now as she relived all that Sam had been through in the past few days.

She turned to stare at Dean before looking to her dad. He reached out and touched her hand, and she felt everything that had been happening to Dean come flooding into her mind as Edward thought of what he had heard. Double images were snapping around in her head, distracting her from the family that was staring at her with immense concern.

Renesmée turned back to Sam and put both arms around his neck, hugging him tight enough to slow his air intake, but not stop it. She began throwing images into his head; pictures of him in pain, him detoxing, him killing Lilith. Then she threw images of Dean at him; Dean's last words in person, Dean's real phone call, the way he stared at Sam and worried about his brother's health. She began to show Sam the thoughts of both boys during their talk upstairs, giving him Dean's side of view and allowing him to see the raw concern and love that Dean felt for his brother.

Nessie felt water leaking into her shirt as big arms wrapped around her, crushing her to the man she was holding. His arms were incredibly strong, but she was part-vampire; no human could hurt her by brute strength. Nessie began to put soothing images and words into his head while listening to him running through everything she had shown him, thinking about the best ways to apologize for doing that to Dean. "Thank you so much, Renesmée. I don't know how you knew, but that was exactly what I needed. Thank you." Sam whispered this so quietly that Nessie knew that even her family hadn't heard it.

Nessie pulled back and looked at Jake, showing Sam what she wanted. Sam focused his thoughts back on the little girl and lifted her into the air. She soared across the room and landed gently on Jacob's thighs, giggling as he grabbed her ribs and began to tickle her, whispering what a good job she had done.

"It's been a really, really long day for you guys." Esme broke in through the near-silence. "Let's call it a night, and let you boys get some sleep. We can discuss everything that will happen tomorrow. Okay? If you need a shower, feel free; they're everywhere. There are clean clothes for both of you in the wardrobes, and they should all fit; Alice went shopping while you were on your way here."

Dean and Sam thanked Esme and everyone else and walked back upstairs, side-by-side. "So, the future run-way model got through to you, huh Sammy?" He always loved mocking his little brother after a very serious discussion, talking about what a pansy he was. "Say that again." Sam stopped walking and looked to his older brother, a light shining in his eyes. "What?"

"Say it again; call me Sammy."

"You're a pansy, Sammy." Dean replied, turning back to their room. "What was with the sudden want for your goofy nickname?"

"You haven't called me Sammy, when one of us isn't in danger, in months. It…feels good…to know that you can still call me that." And here comes the part where Dean says that he'll always be his little Sammy, and that will never change. Dean dropped into his bed and turned off the lights before saying the predictable line: "Night, bitch."

Sam chuckled before laying down into his own bed, a genuine smile on his face for the first time in weeks. "Jerk." He said affectionately as he drifted off to sleep.

**I'm going to get the next chapter out pretty quick. Tell me what you thought, please, and i will respond to the reveiw. I've never been all that great at it, but I swear I'll reply. Please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, long updates. I really hope that I did this chapter justice. I was really into writing it, and I hope that I didn't go overboard with the Sammy torture.**

**Chapter 3**

**Inner Demons**

Sam was going through withdrawals; again. This time, however, it was far worse. Sam had loaded up on demon blood only two days earlier, and he had felt the pain creeping up on him ever since he had lifted Renesmée into his lap. Dean had sworn loudly when Sam told him his thoughts, and had nearly broken the southern window-wall in a fit of rage. "Why does this keep happening to us, Sam?! Why is it that when something even remotely good happens to us, some shit has to come and rip away any good feelings that we were having?" Dean dropped down onto his bed, burying his head in his hands. "First I get you back, and then Jess dies. We find Dad, we all nearly get ripped apart by Devas. You finally get laid, and then you have to kill the girl because she's a werewolf. And then; the best batch of cookies yet! You die and I save you, and we kill Azazel, and then I go to Hell. We wake Bobby up with that Dream root crap, and Bela steals the Colt. Next-"

A knock at the door interrupted Dean in his depressed rant. "Um, excuse me boys? Did I hear you talking about the Colt? And Bela _Talbot_?" Carlisle poked his head in the door, taking in the depressing scene, but not mentioning it. "Yeah. Do you know her, Car?" Dean asked gruffly, his voice thick with unshed tears. "Aro mentioned her to me. He bought the Colt from her." Both boys' heads launched up into the air to stare at the vampire who had just revealed the location of the Holy Grail.

"Carlisle…can you get it?" Sam asked, wincing as another spike of withdrawal shot through him.

"I can ask Aro for it. He doesn't know what it is for, I don't think, he just knows that it is a rare and exquisite piece. We are not exactly on good terms, however, so I'm not sure how well it will work out in the end.

"Are you okay, Sam?" He had obviously seen Sam's pain, despite how well Dean knew he was hiding it. "Yeah, I'm okay." He replied, his voice sounding normal to any ears but Dean's; he could hear the lie, feel the pain in Sam's voice. So could Carlisle. "Now, I may not be Edward, but I can tell when someone's in pain. Being a doctor for almost three-hundred years will tend to do that. Now, Sam, tell me what hurts."

Sam looked at Dean, who sighed in weary resignation, before nodding grimly. Sam took a very deep breath before speaking to the floor. "I am going through withdrawals. I'm a junkie, but not for any drug that you can buy, or find on any market." Sam sat there silently, letting Carlisle make of it what he would. It wasn't going to happen. "What are you addicted to, Sam? There is very little that I haven't seen in my years, and I doubt that you can shock me here."

"Blood. I'm addicted to demon blood. When a demon possesses a human, their blood becomes infected until the demon leaves. I would drink the blood of a possessed person, and it would make my powers _so_ much stronger. I killed the most powerful demon alive, with my _mind_, Carlisle. My mind! I drained an entire person of her blood, while she watched! The demon handed control back to the human inside, and I bled and drank her, awake!" Dean had never heard this, even though he had known that Sam must have had some help with Lilith. It still surprised him that he had done something so monstrous, but he couldn't condemn his brother; his Sammy still needed him.

Sam's hands flew to his stomach and he curled in on himself, the first major pang of withdrawal hit his stomach. "Sam!" Dean cried out, diving forward to catch his brother before he fell over.

"Dean…It's starting…for real." Sam barely moaned this out and then he was hit with another gut wrenching stab. "Dean, I'll take him up to the medical room we used to use for Bella." Dean nodded and stepped away while Carlisle grabbed his brother gently. "Dean…Don't…ah! Don't leave!" Sam began writhing in Carlisle's icy grip, having a panic attack. Dean was leaving him again, leaving Sam alone to the panic room and the pain.

Sam was set down on a soft surface, but immediately began to struggle. "Dean!" He cried as another bolt of pain wracked his entire body. Sam collapsed limply on the bed, the pain blasting through him and taking away any energy he had. He could hear two voices talking, but he was not lucid enough to make out what they were saying. Footsteps took one of the voices closer to him.

Dean was just as heartless as his first phone message had made him out to be. He had left Sam alone to the tortures of demon blood withdrawal, to be tortured by the figments of his imagination all alone.

Sam began to think of the ways that he could hurt Dean the most, when he felt a warm hand slide through his fingers. Sam's body clenched at the contact, sending another immense prick through his entire system. "Sammy…hey. Hang in there, bud. You're going to be fine. I'm going to stay right here with you. I won't leave, I promise." He heard Dean's voice through the roaring in his ears, the signal that one of his little dreams was going to come and torture him.

"Hello, Sam." He flinched at the voice, knowing that voice better than anyone else's, except for Dean's. _Jessica._ He thought as a sharp wave of pain rushed through him before taking it all away. He opened his eyes to look at the beautiful brunette standing in front of him. Her eyes were cold and full of anger, blood seeping through the white gown that she was wearing. His mind flashed back to what Azazel had shown him in Cold Oak; his mother had worn a white gown during her death as well. Did he just have a white fetish, or something?

"Yes, Sammy, it's me. Remember me? Jessica? Your _fiancé_? Or did you forget all about me when you went off with your brother, and killed me?!" Her voice had risen to a pitch he had only heard from her twice, and that was when he really screwed something up. _No, Jessica, please. I didn't mean to…I didn't…I'm so sorry!_ Sam began to moan in his head, unable to find his lips. "You did, Sam. You left me, and let that demon Azazel come in and _kill me!_ It's your fault that I'm dead, Sam. Your fault that we're not married!"

Broken sobs left Sam's lips, and Dean looked up and wondered what was happening. He heard Sam moaning broken apologies, begging for forgiveness, before he started screaming. Sam's screams shattered Dean's ears, and the remains of his heart. Sam's hand was ripped from his to clench his stomach, clawing at a wound that wasn't there.

"Well, Sammy, I'm going to show you _exactly_ how it felt for me to die. You are going to just sit there at watch, like the good little husband that you should have been." Sam had never hated Jess's voice, but he could not stand it. It had achieved a cruel whine that grated his ears and turned his brain into cottage cheese. He then saw the long, serrated knife that Jessica was holding. "Scream for me, Sammy." She said, and then plunged the knife deep into his stomach, pulling a long, ragged hole into the flesh. Sam screamed his lungs out, clawing at the knife that Jessica was dragging across and through his stomach. Blood gushed from the wound, and Sam could feel his intestines being shredded as the knife dug deeper into his body, forcing his eyes tightly shut against the pain. The knife scraped his spine, and that's when everything changed.

He heard a man's voice say, "Hey, Jess, nice to meet you! Now get off my brother!" followed by the sound of flesh cracking against bone. The pressure on the knife was immediately gone, relieving Sam of a small portion of the pain he felt coming from his stomach. He opened his eyes and gasped as the pull of his muscles tortured his ruined stomach, but he managed to keep them open. He saw Jess rising from the wall, while Dean stood at his left side, glaring at the spot where Jessica had been.

"Sammy, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Dean asked, looking down at his brother. He had heard him begging _Jess_ of all people, not to hurt him. He had to find some way to stop the pain and was about to slap Sam awake when Edward entered the room. "Hit Jess." Dean looked at him like he was crazy, but figured that he knew what he was talking about. He turned to find where he thought 'Jess' might be, and hauled off and punch the air.

"So, you're choosing him over me again?!" Jessica screeched at Sam. Sam fought against the pain raging in his stomach and the ache growing between his ears from her shrill voice. "I'm going to finish my job." Her voice had turned icy and calm and she raised her hand instead of approaching him.

Fire exploded all around him, torching and cauterizing the wound in his stomach. He screamed and begged for Jess to stop, but he could no longer see; the fire had burned out his eyes.

Sam had started screaming again, and he looked towards Edward to find out what to do. Edward had clutched his hands to his eyes though, and apologetically fled the room. And the house. Dean was all alone on this one. "Sam, come on! Snap out of it, man! Jess is gone! She can't…" Dean cut off his words as he realized that even though she was dead, there was still every possibility that she could come back and hurt him. Why Sam's sweet little fiancé would do that, he had no clue, but if Sam's demon blood was any factor in this, he had an idea of what he had to do.

He cleared his throat and began to recite: "Exorcizamus te, omnis…" he trailed off as Sam's screams ended abruptly, worried that something bad had happened. He bent to check his brother's pulse, but jumped back the instant his fingers touched, Sam screaming bloody murder. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Sam thrashed on the bed as he chanted, fighting the exorcism that should not have been able to hurt him.

Jess had stopped burning him the second Dean had started exorcizing her. She turned to Sam and said, "Fine. If I'm going down, I'm going to at least take a piece of you with me." She had then run up and plunged her hand into Sam's cauterized wound, grabbing his liver. He had screamed and Dean's exorcism started again, his screams rising in pitch and power as Jess ripped his internal organs out, one by one. She had just torn open his chest to take his heart when she was gone. Jess melted into black smoke and disappeared into the floor; the pain faded into black as she vanished.

Dean finished the exorcism, and a small puff of smoke leaving Sam's mouth was the only indication that anything had happened. Sam's screaming ceased, but he did not wake. Dean dropped into the chair that he had pulled up next to Sammy's bed, and rested his forehead on his brother's arm.

The next three days passed in a horrible blur for Dean; a blur filled with the near-dying screams of his little brother. Every drop of demon blood that Sam had drank was coming back to bite him, full force. Every drop was an exorcism that Dean performed, taking just that much more of Sam's long-term pain. The last day was the worst, and the worst fit that Sam had was the last. The demon in him had decided to make a final stand, fighting to drag Sam into death by pain alone.

Sam opened his eyes to see Dean standing at the foot of his bed. He tried to stand up, but his arms were tied and so were his ankles, and his chest was strapped down as well. He wasn't wearing any clothes, but his brother didn't seem to notice. "Dean?" He had asked, but the only response was his brother's cold smile as he removed a blood-red knife from his pocket. "Well, Sammy. Nice time for a little chat." Dean pressed the blade into Sam's shin and cut, walking up towards Sam's face as he drew a deep gash over Sam's right leg. Sam gasped and clenched his teeth against the pain, but it was hard to hold it all in.

Dean continued to draw the knife up Sam's skin until he had cut a straight line from the top of his ankle to just below his collar bone. Sam felt the cut stinging, and he could feel the blood oozing quickly from it, but he could do nothing to stop the pain. "You know, Sam: This is entirely your fault." Sam sighed as he heard the familiar beginning to the same conversation that he had had with different people over the last four weeks. Dean pressed the knife into Sam's clavicle and growled at him. "You pay attention when I listen, boy. You owe me that much. After all, it's your fault that I went to Hell.

"I died and became a monster, Sam, because of you. I'm not some pansy ghost that decided to haunt you from beyond the grave." Sam locked onto his brother's eyes and noted the black that had consumed them; his brother was a demon. "Very good, Sammy! I knew that you could figure it out. Now, what's your prize? How about this?" Dean then cut three very neat lines into Sam's upper right arm, connecting them. He then slid the knife underneath the flap of skin that was formed and cut. Sam cried out as Dean began to cut the skin from his arm, and then began a full on scream when he grabbed the skin with his fingers and pulled; pulled slowly and sharply.

Dean heard his brother scream, and noticed Sam struggling against nothing. He was acting as though he were tied down; his wrists and legs were outstretched, pinned to the edge of the bed as though held there by handcuffs. "Exorcizamus te…" He began the chant for probably the hundred-thirtieth time in the last three days. He could now recite that particular exorcism backwards, forwards and in his sleep.

Dean began to pull on Sam's skin as he began to chant. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, yada yada yada." Dean took the knife and cut clean the long strip of skin that he had just torn from Sam's arm, tossing it onto the younger man's face. His voice was bored and sarcastic as he continued. "I cast you out, unclean spirit, along with every Satanic power of the enemy…blah. You know," he began talking to Sam again as he cut another flap, this time on Sam's chest. He gripped and ripped the flap straight across his pectorals as he talked as though nothing was happening. "You know, some people would think that I was brilliant. I mean come on! I know a single exorcism by heart, and I can give you the English translation; that's pretty cool! What I don't know, however, is that that exorcism is too low-key for what I'm dealing with right now." He had left the skin attached, but then he yanked out, ripping the skin away instead of cutting it. Sam screamed even more and continued to howl as his torture continued.

"Dean, stop! Please, please Dean! De-aaahhh!" Dean flinched again as his brother cried out for him to stop what he was doing. The only problem was that he had finished the exorcism nearly five minutes ago. He had tried punching the air all around Sammy's bed; he had tried drawing a Devil's trap on the floor. He had tried everything he could think of to help his little brother; nothing was working. Dean was looking his brother over, when he noticed something sticking out from his brother's sweat-soaked t-shirt. Dean grasped it and ripped it open to bare Sam's chest, and gasped. He had a small black lump on the center of his sternum, and Dean could tell that that was the cause of his brother's pain. "Carlisle!" He screamed, already thinking in big words. He needed supplies.

Sam was bleeding like crazy now. He barely had any skin left on his body, and the little that was left was covered by the dead flaps on skin that had been thrown onto his face. Dean had torn away every inch of skin below his neck, cut off three of his toes with scissors, and had removed very important parts from Sam's body with a butter knife, after smashing them with a hammer. Three times.

Sam suddenly felt all of the skin resting on his face being thrown off, and blinked into the light painfully. Of course, everything was painful right now. "It's time for your eye drops, Sammy." Dean cooed as he lifted a small clear bottle that looked like it contained contact solution. Dean pried Sam's left eye open and poured in a single drop. Sam went blind as his left eye began to burn. Sam screamed and arched against the table as his eye was being burned from its socket; just like Pamela's had been. He then felt the burning drops all over his body; his chest, his legs, his arms, his neck, into his mouth. He coughed and gagged as the drops burned their way down his throat and permeated his bared muscles. Dean coughed lightly and said "Oh, bother." Before taking an ice cream scoop and plunging it into Sam's stomach.

Dean sprinkled the Holy water all over Sam's body. It hissed at every touch, but it began to sizzle and pop, releasing steam, when it touched the black bulb on his chest. Carlisle took the scalpel and eased it into the black spot, pulling back after he had drawn a straight line of one inch. The black oozed from the wound and dripped slowly down Sam's side. Dean began the more powerful exorcism that he had just found in his father's journal. "Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei…"

Sam had been stripped of his skin and had his organs ripped out four times. Every time Dean finished with just barely not killing Sam, Sam was made whole again and Dean started all over. The pain never got any easier, and Dean just continued to make 'pleasant conversation' with him. Sam blinked as he was made whole once again, but did not feel the first incision that would start every round. He opened his newly-healed eyes and saw Dean standing at the foot of his bed, smoking from every part of his body. "Well, Sammy, I hope that you're happy. This is what you put me through, for dying. This is what I got, every day, for _forty years_. Forty years Sam! You have had it for four days; a fraction of the torture that I went through. Alistair was better than me, too. He would have had you howling your father's ears off before he had even touched you. You won't feel this pain anymore, Sam, but you will always, always know what you did. What you did to all of us." Every member of Sam's tormenting crew suddenly appeared behind Dean as smoke poured from each of them. They all came up to him and whispered into his ear, their fowl breath stinging his eyes and burning his ears. The smoke was billowing as they finished their synchronized speech, overtaking every figure as they disappeared into the darkness. Dean remained last, only his face visible in the smoke. "Hold onto your brother, Sam. He went through Hell to save you, and he would do it again. Don't betray him again." The smoke overtook Dean then, and Sam collapsed into the bed, dark unconsciousness overtaking him.

"te rogamus, audi nos." Dean finished the powerful exorcism, and the last of the black ooze dropped to the floor and burned away, leaving no sign of its presence. Carlisle stitched up the cut on Sam's sternum and took his vitals quickly. Alice came dancing into the room, a solemn expression on her face as she took in Sam's form. "He'll wake up in an hour, but he won't move before then. Go and take a shower, Dean, eat something. Trust me; he'll still be here when you get back." She gently grabbed him and began pulling him out the door, using her gentle vampire strength to pull him without hurting him when he resisted. He finally gave in, bolting forward and out of sight towards the bathroom.

Alice stood there for several seconds, before a vision flashed before her eyes.

"_I want to build a demon-proof sanctuary. I will need tons of materials, and it will cost a lot…"_

She gasped as the vision played out, revealing the masterpiece that Sam would design over the next week. He was tired of being the Demon's play toy; he was going to do something to help them fight back. Alice ripped out her phone and dialed a number only used once before. "Yeah, Parker? It's Alice. Listen, I am going to need a lot of iron…"

****

Sam's eyes opened, and the first thing that they saw was Dean. He flinched into the bed, but realized that he wasn't chained up anymore. "Hey, Sammy. Sammy, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Dean gently began brushing his brother's face with the back of his hand, a gesture that used to soothe Sam more than anything else. It worked again, his brother relaxing marginally and leaning into Dean's touch. "That's a good boy, Sammy. Just calm down."

Sam slowly sat up after several minutes of Dean's calming gestures and words. He brought his eyes up to meet Dean's, and Dean could see the tortured pain filling his eyes. Sam suddenly grabbed Dean in a bone-crushing hug that should have been impossible for the younger man. "I'm so, so sorry, Dean. I know exactly what you went through in Hell, and I would have died over, and over again to stop it. I'm so sorry. So sorry…" Sam trailed off as the sobs caused both brothers to tremble. Dean stared ahead vacantly, wondering what his brother had meant. _Is that what he was begging for me to stop? Was I…torturing him?_ Dean's eyes pooled with moisture at the thought. He forced his memory back into the Pit, and he tried to remember every soul that he had put on the rack in that ten years he had been working. He remembered every face, every scream, but none of them had been his Sammy.

Dean sighed in relief and allowed himself to hug his brother back; lending him all the strength he had left. "It's okay, Sammy. I swear, I'll never hurt you again. I'm never going back to Hell, and I will make sure that you never experience it either." Dean knew that it could be an empty promise, but he would die trying to keep it.

Sam let himself fall asleep against his brother's chest, but the words that had been spoken to him in whispers plagued him through his dark sleep.

"_WE ARE LEGION, AND YOU HAVE REVIVED US FROM HELL. EVERY DEATH THAT YOU CAUSED HAS ADDED TO US. WE RETURN TO THE PIT NOW, BUT YOU SHALL NEVER BE FREE FROM US. WE AWAIT YOUR ARRIVAL INTO OUR DOMAIN. DEAN MAY HAVE FORGIVEN YOU, BUT YOU CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOURSELF, AND THAT WILL BE YOUR UNDOING."_

**Please drop me a review, I really want to know what everyone thought! especially of that last line. I really don't know if I did that part of it well, so please let me know your thoughts, and if you have ideas on how to improve it(particularly Legion) let me know! I'm getting better at replying to reviews. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**La Push the House Down**

Three days after Sam's detoxification, Bobby arrived with Dean's baby. "Oh, there you are girl! I missed you so much!" He had walked right passed Bobby after a small 'hey, Bobby' and gently stroked the roof of the Impala. Emmett and Rosalie stood in the doorway, staring at Dean's exchange with his car. "Dude, get the camera!" Emmett said to no one in particular.

"Seriously! With that delicious hunk of meat and that gorgeous car, this would make an excellent porn video for other women! We'd make millions! More!" Rosalie had taken on the hollow voice that she used whenever she was thinking about something, and Emmett began worrying about what was running through her head. "Chill, papa bear. I was actually imagining you in that car…and a certain blond friend of mine, who just so happens to be the most gorgeous thing on two legs." She smiled wickedly and Emmett returned it, glancing towards the Impala as Dean slowly walked away from the car.

"Dude, there is no way that you're doing that in _my_ car. Only I'm aloud to do that, and I haven't yet. My car is not being dehymenated anytime soon!" Oh great, they had a second Edward. Dean had caught at them stealing smoky glances towards his car, and had immediately guessed what they were planning in his baby. "I'm setting a virgin alarm on her later today." He muttered while walking into the house, causing both vampires to combust with laughter.

Bobby had entered the massive house and immediately felt uneasy. He had seen the two deathly pale people standing outside, but they could have both just been albinos. He had walked into the main room to see three more white people, one very big Native American, and Sam with a very pale little girl on his knee. "Sam." He said gruffly, causing the younger Winchester's head to flash towards him. "Bobby! You made it!" Sam stood up abruptly, and Bobby worried that the adorable little girl would tumble to the floor. She just pushed off of Sam with her arms and flung herself towards the brown giant who then caught her with practiced ease.

"Sam, what's going on here?" He could tell that none of these people were human, but he had no idea what they were; or why the boys seemed so at ease. Sam was about to speak when an extremely short girl –probably around sixteen years old –suddenly appeared at the foot of the stairs. "You must be Bobby Singer! Oh, Sam has told me so much about you!" She was suddenly a foot away from him, crossing the ten-foot distance in less than a half-second. "I'm Alice, and we're the friendly neighborhood vampires!" She shook his hand and he flinched at the icy temperature.

Bobby then rounded on Sam, who was glaring at Alice for being so blunt. "What? He deals with the supernatural every day of his life!" she argued calmly while backing away from Bobby.

"Boy!" Bobby was getting angry now. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time you trusted something supernatural?" Bobby could see that his words would hurt Sam, but the boy needed to learn! "You brought on the _apocalypse_ because you let a demon whore_ manipulate_ you! Now you're-"

"BOBBY!" Dean shouted from the open doorway. The old man turned to see a furious Dean staring at him with unadulterated rage in his eyes. "Sam, stop him. He's going to hurt Bobby." Alice whispered quickly to Sam's ear, and then dashed to the other side of the large room. "Bobby, I don't care who you are, no one gets away with talking to my brother like that!" Dean had started forward, but stopped when Sam stepped in his way and put hands on his shoulders. "Dean…chill. It's okay, Bobby's right."

"I don't care if he's right or not, he doesn't talk to you that way in front of me." Dean's voice had taken on the tone that he got whenever someone was being mean to his brother; it always filled Sam with a sense of respect and love, with underlying fear. Someone always got hurt whenever Dean entered protective mode.

"Listen up, Bobby. I would say that we're pretty justified in trusting these people. Doc over there helped me save Sam's life by cutting out a demonic tumor while I exorcized it. Nessie stopped Sam from killing himself, Esme has been feeding us the best food I've ever had, and not one of them has tried to get us to do anything remotely abnormal!" Dean gestured to each of the Cullens as he listed off what they had done for them. "So yeah, I would say that, after Lucifer nearly _killing_ us, and Sam going through detox _again_ that yeah, we're pretty justified in accepting some help!"

Dean hadn't tried moving past Sam once, but he had fixed Bobby with a glare that would have flayed the skin from a rock. Dean then heard humorous whispering outside, and he spun on his heels shouting, "Emmett! Unless I get a freakin' amazing show from your runway model, don't even think about banging her in my car!" Every single person in the room, except for Jake, gasped at Dean's reference to Rosalie. Jake began cracking up, and he could hear Emmett roaring with laughter from the other room.

"It is a nice car…" Rosalie's small comment had turned everyone's horrified gasps for Dean's life into blaring guffaws, immediately releasing the tension from the fight.

Bobby just stared at Dean in shock; he had never seen Dean interact this well with anyone except for his brother! He was having second thoughts about these so-called-vampires being bad; Dean trusted them, and he never trusted anyone but his family. Bobby allowed everyone to introduce themselves, and then turned to Sam to apologize. 'I'm sorry I yelled atcha, boy. I guess that after all the…crap that you've been going through," he had to think to rearrange the words he had been going to use when he saw Nessie listening to him. "I guess that you do deserve some down time. And with the apocalypse and all…" Bobby trailed off and turned to Carlisle, who immediately began giving the watery version of the family history.

Nessie returned to Sam's lap and put her left hand to his face, her right hand holding Jake's. Emmett and Rosalie were talking with their heads together at the door; they would occasionally steal glances at either Dean or his car. Edward and Esme sat with Carlisle as he talked to Bobby, explaining how they were different than the normal vampires; either type.

Alice came flying down the stairs in the midst of all the conversation, screaming for everyone's attention. "Guys! Guys, something happened!" Her eyes were wide and Dean could see fear in them. "Carlisle, Marcus is coming. Just Marcus, and he has a gun in his back pocket. I couldn't see what it looked like, but it seemed pretty archaic."

"Could that be the Colt?" Carlisle turned to Dean and asked. He shrugged, wondering the same thing. "Why is he coming, Alice?" He returned his focus to the little pixie whose eyes were still wide and glazed over with a vision. "I don't know. He's alone though, and I can't see anyone else in the whole of Volterra; human or vampire. He also has huge cuts running all over his body; the kind made by a knife, not by a vampire. I don't…I don't know how that's possible!"

"Demons." Sam said certainly, turning to look at Dean. Dean nodded and pulled out Ruby's knife. "They must have something else like this. It could cut Carlisle, remember?" Esme began freaking out over her husband, worrying that he was hurt. Carlisle quietly reassured her that he was fine as the conversation continued.

"When is he going to arrive, Alice?" Edward asked, nodding as she thought.

"Tomorrow morning. I don't know how I did not see him before; usually I get the visions days in advance!" Alice had put her hands on top of her head, the very picture of distress.

"It was probably the demons messing with you, Alice. Or blocking you." Sam stepped in, trying to calm the vampire girl down. Nessie touched Sam's face and he nodded before turning back to Alice. "Alice, I'm going to show you what I mean." He then stuck his hand out, palm towards Alice, and closed his eyes. Dean recognized his classic exorcism pose before anything had even happened. "Try to see the future, Alice." Nessie piped up, knowing full well what Sam was doing.

Alice stared off into space, but then her eyebrows pulled down in confusion. She closed her eyes and grabbed her head, then shot her eyes to Sam. "How…?"

"I was blocking you. Nessie was flipping through my memories, and she put a few things together. She showed me some of the stuff that she thought I would be able to do, and we've been practicing." Nessie jumped over to Jake who began praising her, telling her how good and helpful she had been.

Everyone had been fussing over Renesmée for days after her first bout of mind reading. Sam had been her first subject, and he was now her primary practice dummy; she loved watching him relive his memories, they were like a really good movie.

"Hey, Sam," Alice started in again, "I think that you should finish up your plans for that safe-house." Sam nodded and left for their room to finish drawing on the giant sheet of construction paper that took up all of Sam's bed.

Dean walked out of one of the many bathrooms five minutes later, and stopped dead in his tracks. The most gorgeous creature he had ever seen walk the earth was standing in front of him, wearing a very tight two-piece red-leather warrior outfit; she looked like a much better version of Xena. Rosalie stepped forward and allowed a whip to slide from behind her back, uncoiling and snapping it at the floor. "So, Dean," she said smokily, her voice driving him crazy, "How about that car?"

****

Marcus' visit had been…shocking, to say the least. He had arrived, dropped the gun into Carlisle's hand, managed a very vague description of the deaths that had occurred in Volterra; including all of the members of the Volturi, and then died. Marcus had died; his body was still intact, except for several long gashes, his head was still on, and he wasn't burning. He had just lay down and died.

Dean and Sam did not know what to think, but the next day a tractor came to bulldoze the Cullen's house and the surrounding forest; apparently his little Sammy had been doing some grand-scale plotting, and the Cullens had allowed the destruction of their home. All of the furniture had been moved out to various houses in La Push; mostly to those whose furniture was falling apart. Sam had no plans for any furniture in the safe-house he had designed.

Dean had looked over his little brother's blueprints, and he had been majorly impressed. He had spent over fifteen minutes going over and rehashing every aspect of the giant bunker, enthralled with the detail that Sam had put into it. It had iron-encased lead walls; the kind that could withstand any bomb blast; nuclear or otherwise.

The boys were living with Bobby in Sam's house, while the rest of the Cullens were spaced throughout La Push. The Denali vampires had arrived as well, the four of them staying with Sue Clearwater while the Cullens' house was destroyed.

The boys were very occupied for the next month, but it was long, repetitive work. They spent all day every day, moving from one town to the next to loot them of almost all of their weapons, food stuffs, and other supernatural-fighting equipment. By the time the underground section of the fortress was complete, they had enough equipment to fight off an army under siege for weeks!

Bobby had been busy remaking the Colt bullets. He had asked Ruby to write down the process and necessary materials when she had remade the Colt, and she had. It took him almost as long as the fortress did to make, but he finally had all thirteen bullets of the Colt ready and working. He hoped.

****

"_-this breaking news bulletin with Kim Manners reporting the string of sudden deaths in Salt Lake City, Utah." _Sam watched the TV grimly, listening to the gruesome details of over eighty people whose throats had been slit in the last two hours. Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Sam Uley were all gathered in various positions around the living room, as well, watching the report intently. Dean came hopping down the stairs happily, but stopped when he encountered the five sullen faces. "Who died?" he asked, not expecting a serious answer.

"Eighty people in the last hour. Salt Lake City." Sam replied, turning from the giant TV to look at his brother. "Dean, it's starting." Dean's blood ran cold as he listened to another report interrupted the one about Salt Lake City.

"_We have just received a report of over forty deaths in Newcastle, Indiana. It was reported that in three different churches in three different parts of the state, priests claimed that they were ordered by God to cut the hearts out of several of the children attending church that day."_ Almost everyone from the packs and covens had gathered around to watch the depressing news as the reporter continued to list off the names of the forty kids, ranging from four years old to twelve.

Emily turned and cried into Sam's shoulder while Kim and Jared left for their bedroom. Rachel sat nestled between Jake and Paul, her head on Paul's shoulder while each of her hands held one of the boys'. The sound of muffled thunder set an eerie background to the TV, causing the atmosphere to drop to an all-time low.

"We have company." Alice chirped quietly, just before the shrill buzzer of the doorbell caused several of the women to scream. Carlisle turned on the second TV and hit a code into the remote, causing the screen to flicker and change. The front door of the enclave appeared on the screen, and a scrawny man stood, dripping wet, waiting for the door to be opened. "Dean, it's Chuck Shirley. You know, the 'prophet'?" Sam told him, bringing back the weasely man that Dean had gotten Sam's location in Ilchester from. Dean reached into the waistband of his pants and pulled out the Colt, clicking the safety off as he walked calmly to the door. He could feel Sam at his back and quickly unlatched all of the heavy bolts on the door.

Chuck tried rushing into the building as soon as the door was open, but he was suddenly unable to move his legs. He looked up to see Dean, with the Colt pointed at Chuck's head, and Sam with his fist clenched; holding his legs down.

He decided to start right into the reason he came. "You guys, Castiel gave me this." He reached into his pocket and thrust a crumpled piece of paper at the two boys. "Do you remember that funeral home where you rescued Tessa? It was angel-proofed." Dean had unfolded the paper and was flicking through the hundreds of complex symbols that had been scribbled down. He only recognized a few of them, and that was because they were the biggest ones that had been on the funeral home. "Castiel told me that you need to proof this place up; Angels are still after you guys. Particularly you, Dean. Sam they just want dead because he's not useful to them anymore."

Chuck then pulled from his pocket a small vial with deep-red liquid in it. "This is Castiel's blood. He told me that if you put it on just one of the seals, it will de-proof the entire structure; just for that one angel. He is planning on showing up eventually, but he is hurt really badly right now. He escaped from the archangel –don't ask me how, it was too bright –but not before he gave these to me."

"What about you?" Sam asked as he loosened his fist, releasing Chuck's legs.

"I've got Gabriel pretty much living at my house. He left about an hour before I drove here, but I would bet money that he's watching me right now. Probably four demons have attacked me in the last day, but before they get within flinging distance, lighting cracks down and fries them."

"Well, he's not being subtle at all, is he?" Dean said sarcastically, as he finally put the gun back into his pants. "You guys, I need to go; he'll probably fry you if I stay much longer. And Sam, watch out for those vampires that you're hanging out with. Haven't you wondered why Renesmée is so drawn to you?" He asked at Sam's confused look.

"You can feel them, Sam. You could tell without even looking at their eyes that they weren't human. You were made to lead demons by Azazel, Sam. Nessie is enthralled by you; Esme and Bella adore you; Edward does pretty much whatever you ask, and the others just like and respect you more than any other human." Chuck continued speaking, ignoring the glazed look in Sam's eyes as he listened. Dean's eyebrows had scrunched together in confusion, struggling with the truth.

"Are you saying that…these particular types of vampires…are demons?" He asked, the words stumbling from his lips. "Partially. These vampires are different than the ones you have fought before; you've realized that right?" At their nods, he continued. "The first of these vampires was an ordinary vampire, like the ones that you have fought.

"That vampire was possessed by a demon. The vampire blood reacted with the demon's essence, binding him to that body forever. Whenever he bit someone, he would transfer a little bit of his essence with every drop of venom. This caused the demon-vampires to be created, as opposed to the regular ones. The demonpires are infinitely more powerful; as you've noticed they can control themselves much better as well, and cutting off their heads won't kill them completely." Chuck took a break from his history lesson to let the boys digest. He pressed on with his original point to Sam.

"You were made to lead demons, and they have demon in them. Even Nessie does, because she is part vampire. The demon in them may be infinitesimal, but it is still there. Be careful with them, Sam." Chuck turned to away, leaving the two brothers stunned by this revelation.

**_IMPORTANT AN:_ There is a tag to this chapter, called Gibraltar. It is the very heavy description of everything related to their new fortress. It's not necessary to the storyline, but it might be helpful in the future to understand the layout of everything better. It is everything about the house, from its demon-proofing materials to the internal layout, and what makes it tick. It's a majorly descriptive thing that gives almost every tiny detail that I could think of. I tried to make it somewhat narrative, like this story, but it is still mostly descriptive. I loved writing it, but it's not a majorly important part of the story.**

**please review, I would love to hear what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kind of a filler, I used this chapter to make Nessie a littel bit more important, and to bring some new(or old) blood into the mix.**

**Chapter 5**

**Didn't See That One Coming**

"Daddy, someone's at the door!" Renesmée cried out, alerting nearly every living being in the house. Edward appeared behind his daughter and stared at the screen, taking in the three people standing at the door. He took in the haggard appearance of the two women and the man, wondering who they were. Sam walked into the room just then saying, "Did she say someone's at the door?"

"Yeah. Do you know them? They look human, but none of us have ever seen them before." Sam stared long and hard at the screen, trying to make something of the bags under their eyes, the torn and worn clothing, the disheveled dark hair…"It's Lenore." Sam said, shocked. He had expected to never see the vampire woman again. "She's a vampire? The weak, almost-human vampires?" Edward asked, taking Sam's answer from his head as he nodded anyways. "I guess that you could call them 'vegetarians' as well. They try to only hunt cows."

"Well, that's boring. Perhaps we can teach them the error of their ways." Sam chuckled at Edward's sneaky tone. "I'll go let them in." Sam turned to make the fairly long walk to the main door while Edward pressed a button on the remote, calling up a speaker screen. "Wait a moment, Sam is coming." The three vampires all jerked their heads up to the hidden speaker, trying to decide if they should trust the disembodied voice that seemed to know Sam.

Sam unbolted the heavy door and slid it open, calling the three vampires' attention to him. "Sam." Lenore breathed, allowing her body to relax. "We're sorry for barging in, but we got word that you had built a safe-house…"

"Yeah. Come in, Lenore, Amber, Eli. It's…good to see you all again." Sam stood aside so the three could stumble tiredly into the house. Sam quickly but securely bolted the door back into place, and then turned to lead the vampires into the Living Room. All three of them froze when they took in Edward's relaxed but cautious form standing in the entry hall. "Lenore, Amber, Eli, this is Edward. He's a…different type of vampire."

"We can tell…he has no blood running through his veins; he would not bleed if you cut him." Eli had closed off, backing in on himself protectively. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, and I guarantee that, as long as you cause no harm to any of the residents here, no harm will come to you within these walls."

"Hi! I'm Renesmée, but you can call me Nessie!" The little girl bound past Edward and stood next to Sam, resting her hand against his thigh. She took in Lenore and looked at her curiously, sniffing the air. "You smell…funny. What are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Renesmée. I'm a vampire, but I'm different than your daddy. What are you?" Lenore knelt down to Nessie's level, making eye contact with the curious little girl.

"I'm half-vampire, half-human. My mommy had me while she was human, and my daddy is Edward." She pointed back towards the vampire in question who had dashed forward to stand immediately behind Sam. Nessie suddenly turned to Sam, jumping up and down. "Ooh, Sammy! Sammy, do you think?" she slipped her hand up and under his shirt, touching the skin of his stomach to show him something. "Yeah, go ahead and try it, Nessie." The little girl pulled her hand away and turned to look at Lenore. "Tell me if you see something, okay?" She then closed her eyes tightly, her little fists clenching in concentration.

Lenore watched the little girl in fascination as she concentrated extremely hard on something. She watched as the girl's blood pooled in her face, making it glow red from the effort she was exhibiting. Lenore could smell the blood just beneath the surface of her cheeks, and never wanted to stop smelling. Renesmée smelled like the best kind of spring day, layered with several different tropical scents. A deep musk like one would find deep in a forest clung to her like a second skin, but was not part of her natural scent, and it emphasized the beautiful sweetness that was her own. When Lenore focused in on the blood running beneath her skin, she could smell a sharp tang that she could tell would feel extremely unpleasant going down; the smell was purely on her skin.

She was then distracted from any thoughts of scent as a picture flashed briefly in her mind. She tried to remember the picture, pulling up the image of a very tall, good looking, and shirtless man with deeply tanned skin. The image flashed again and remained for an entire second, and this time she felt a name link to the image; _Jacob_. Nessie suddenly huffed and slouched, resting against Sam's leg for support. "Did you see it? Did you see my Jacob?" Lenore nodded dumbly, not having expected that.

Sam flew onto his haunches to give the little girl a tight hug, praising her to no end. "Nice job, Nessie! You did it!" Edward flew down next to her as well, ruffling his hand through her hair and singing the same praises. A heavy banging on the door followed by "Yo, Eddie! Open up!" distracted them long enough to give Nessie room to breathe. Sam flung his hand out towards the three vampires and, closing his hand slightly, he drew it to the side. Lenore turned as she saw heavy bolts sliding themselves into the door, one at a time, allowing it to be opened. The tall man from her vision stepped through the door, flanked by four other equally god-like and equally shirtless men.

Nessie flew past her, creating a small gust of wind in her wake, towards the gorgeous creatures that had walked in. "Jake, Jake! I did it! I showed Lenore a picture without touching her!" Jake turned from glaring at the newcomers to stare adoringly at the little girl who had climbed into his arms. "That's great Nessie! What did you show her?"

"I showed her you! You're the easiest thing for me to see, so you were the easiest thing to make her see! I did it, I really did it! Sammy is so smart!" Sam chuckled lightly at the little girl's praise while Lenore turned to look at Sam. "We obviously have much to catch up on, Sam."

"You have no idea." He replied, his eyes closing with all of the memories.

"Hey, hate to interrupt this love fest," one of the tall men groused, "But who are these guys, and why do they smell in-human? We caught their scent outside, so we decided to come into check. Sam, care to tell us why there are other mythical creatures in a place that's supposed to keep them out?" Sam turned towards the grumpy-but-gorgeous man, looking past the glaring vampires. Amber and Eli had all-but ignored Nessie from the minute the men came in, bringing with them the musky forest-smell that clung to the little girl. "Sam, this is Lenore, Eli, and Amber. They're vampires, but they're different than the Cullen's. They still don't feed off of humans…right?" He interrupted himself to pose the question to the coven leader. Lenore turned back to the human Sam, taking her mind from the fact that there were now two 'Sam's. "Right. We haven't fed off of humans since the last time I told you."

"Yeah, so they're different than the Cullen's, but they are still 'vegetarian'. We sort of helped each other out the last time we met. They are probably going to be staying with us for a while; you know the whole, 'end of the world' and all. They can be trusted."

"Besides, you can just rip 'em apart if they break the rules." Edward chuckled from behind them, causing the five wolves to relax a bit more. "Hey, we should probably get the rest of the group to meet them, just so that they know who's who." He added, looking towards the stairs.

"Ooh! I'm going to get grandpa Carlisle!" Nessie crowed, pulling a small silver cross from her pocket. Carlisle had given her the cross as a present, and Sam had consecrated it. Nessie could contact both of them with it because they had done the most with it. Her eyes screwed together tightly as she focused. She focused on the part of the cross that her Grandpa had touched, using it to focus her attention on his mind upstairs. She found him sitting at his desk, Esme in a chair nearby. She closed in on his mind and sent an image of the downstairs door, followed by the three newcomers. Nessie huffed out as she felt the images pass into Carlisle's mind, allowing herself to retreat back downstairs. "Did you get him, Nessie?" Jake asked, shifting her so that she could rest against his shoulder. "Yeah. He saw them." She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep, the effort of mind-casting drawing out her young energy.

Carlisle suddenly appeared at the foot of the stairs, followed by Esme, Jasper, Alice and Bella. "Emmett and Rosalie will be here soon; they were…busy, when I got them." Carlisle said before turning his attention to the three vampires. He sniffed lightly as he stepped forward, attempting to identify them. "Hello, I am Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme, and two of my other children, Alice and Jasper." Lenore reached forward to shake Carlisle extended hand, when a muffled _thud _and a quiet 'ouch' could be heard from beneath Jasper's feet. He jumped to the side, allowing a trap door to open.

Dean walked up the stairs from the basement, rubbing his head. "Hello, again, Dean. It's been a long time." She said, smiling lightly at his still oblivious form. He turned at the voice, taking in three new humans. _No, not humans, vampires._ He turned to Sam quickly, snapping the question silently. "It's Lenore and her coven. Remember, Dean, the vampire that Gordon kidnapped?" The memory slowly came back to Dean, the image of a vampire in a chair, hissing at Sam's arm dripping blood while Gordon flaunted Sam's inhumanity to Dean.

"Oh yeah, Lenore. I remember you. Quite a lot of trouble you caused with Gordon. Just so you know, he's dead; he won't be going after any more vampires." Dean stepped forward to shake her hand, instantly growing friendlier at the familiar face. He remained guarded though, not trusting them because of the brief time that they had met; she had kidnapped Sam.

Rosalie and Emmett filed down the stairs, followed by the remaining eleven wolves. Lenore stared at them all, forgetting how to breathe as the eleven, six-foot-plus, golden-tanned men walked down the stairs. An entire herd of normal people followed behind them, adding close to ten more to the already-packed room. Nearly fifteen minutes was made with all of the introductions and explanations, letting everyone know who they were and why they were allowed to stay.

After the introductions were over, Dean and Sam showed the three vampires around the complex, leaving the sublevels out of the tour. The three chose separate rooms on the fourth floor; rooms that were all within a few feet of each other. Lenore and Sam settled down in her room, while Dean led the other two around, so that they could talk about what had happened in the last few years. "So, I noticed that you now have telekinesis; when did you discover that?"

"It actually kind of just grew on me. I discovered the power just a few months after we met, but I didn't develop it until fairly recently. I can also exorcise or kill demons, and exercise tiny amounts of mind control. I had a friend, Andy, who could do things with the mind; that is how I taught Nessie her projections. I took what he told me, and tried to adapt it to her abilities."

Lenore had become unbelievably curious about the vampires that Sam now lived with, and they spent close to an hour discussing everything about them. "So, grizzly bears, huh? I think that I'll try that.

"Sam?" she asked after a short pause in the conversation. Sam looked over at her, recognizing the slight tightening of her tone, a nervous form of protection. "What Edward said…about the wolves tearing us apart…"

"He was speaking the truth. If any of you even bite one of the humans here, then that person will be killed immediately, with no warning. No exceptions, either. If either of the other two tries to defend the drinker, then they will be killed as well. The Quileutes were made to take down the Cullen-type vampires, and they would find it incredibly easy to dispatch you three. Even one of them would likely be able to destroy an entire coven of you normal vampires." Lenore shivered as Sam spoke, realizing now just how weak they were in comparison to other creatures of the supernatural.

Nessie walked in at that moment, bouncing as she stepped through the door, followed closely by Jake. "Hi Sammy, hi Lenore."

"Well, I can see that you're doing much better after your short little nap." Sam said, toning his voice to the one that he used for talking to kids. Even though Nessie was amazingly advanced, she was still a little girl, and enjoyed being talked to like one occasionally. "Hey, Jake. Find anything else interesting on your run?" Sam asked, putting Jake back almost an hour and a half.

"Nah, nothing but the usual nothing. Ed says that there have been over a hundred more murders in the last few hours though; they've all made breaking news, what with their magnitude and all."

"Jacob, I have been wondering something ever since you walked in the door." Lenore said, addressing the huge man in front of her. His reply was calm and easy, but she could feel the tension in his body; the reflexes that would crush Lenore into dust if she pulled one wrong move. "How are you related to Renesmée? You gravitate around each other far more than normal, I can't help wonder why. If it's too personal, then you don't have to answer." She added the last part quickly, feeling out of place as she delved into the personal lives of her new house-mates. "Nah, it's nothing secret. We wolves do something called Imprinting, which is essentially the same as you vamps finding your mates. For us, it's more absolute, more certain. We don't have to get to know the person, we just have to see them, and we know. I imprinted on Nessie the day she was born. We won't get into anything remotely 'mate-like' for hopefully a good three or four more years, but she is a half-vamp; who knows how things will progress."

"I know that I'm going to marry my Jacob someday. I have pictures all over my walls of what our wedding will look like!" Lenore laughed at the mental image of the huge Quileute and the tiny girl, holding hands at the altar in wedding clothes. "And does Jacob know about this wedding, Nessie?" she asked, hiding her smile in mock seriousness for the little girl's benefit. "Of course he does! He gave me this, since I'm too young to have a ring!" She held out her wrist then, showing off the Quileute promise bracelet that adorned her arm. Lenore gently took Nessie's hand and examined the bracelet, turning to look at Jacob in wonderment. "So, you truly do intend to marry her, once she's older?"

"Of course. All of the other imprints are married; all of the ones that are old enough, that is. You saw that other little girl that was holding onto Kim? That was Quil's imprint."

"Ah, yes. Claire looked like such a sweetheart. She is going to grow up to be quite the looker, I think. Quil will definitely be a good boy-repellent." Lenore spoke with a smile, causing Jake to laugh at the words. "I like you. You make Nessie smile, and you make me laugh; you're okay in my book." He said, patting her on the shoulder. "Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Nessie and me, are all going out hunting tonight. Do you want to join us? We're all pretty sure that you won't try to eat me or Nessie because of how we smell. The Cullen's will show you how to hunt some _real_ food, not that nasty cattle crap that you said you've been living off of."

"Sure, I'll join you. I will ask the others, and see what they think." Lenore got up to leave, heading towards the rooms of the other two vampires.

"Sammy? Will you help teach me more things with my mind?" Nessie asked, turning her hopeful gaze on the youngest Winchester. He huffed in mock annoyance, pulling his face and mouth wide to look comical. "O-kay. I'll help you." He exaggerated the words immensely, causing Nessie to giggle and jump at him, enjoying the funny way that Sam's face looked. "I'll be downstairs. We're leaving in twenty minutes, Nessie, so don't work too hard." Jake warned, leaving the two laughing kids alone as they stood to go to Sam's room.

Jake really liked Sam; he was the best human that he had ever known. Jake couldn't find it in himself to even think about the guy's past, let alone care about what he had done. He was better with Nessie than anyone else, short of himself and her parents. _And Blondie._ He grudgingly admitted, huffing as he thought of Rosalie and her protective claim over the girl. _Speaking of whom, I've got another joke for the vampire. So, a blond walks into a bar…_

**Please drop a review, telling me what you think; they're the best form of praise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**When Angels Lose Their Wings**

"_Welcome to the Ten 'o' clock news. We are updating hourly to keep the public informed of the massive string of unfortunate events that has taken the world by storm. In major countries, similar to the United States, the number of murders has risen to numbers never-before recorded anywhere in the world, in such a short time. Taking the values of Australia, the entire European Union, China, South Africa, the United States and Canada, the number of deaths are reaching those of the Holocaust; an event that took place over several years. With the current death rate, the statistics predict that over twelve million will have been murdered by the end of the month, if the group responsible is not found."_

The news was a constant companion of the night to the inhabitants of Gibraltar, the signs of the apocalypse breaking all previous world records. "This 'group' isn't human, is it Sam." Carlisle asked, dreading the obvious answer that he would receive. "No. Slashed throats are typical demonic style. Every death so far has been due to a cut throat, whether it was an isolated incident, or one of the Priest possessions." Those were the worst of the lot; priests all over the world were claiming to have been visited by God, who was telling them to kill the children that attended.

"_In other world-related news, Russia has overtaken all of Northern Asia, leaving countries and provinces south of China and the Middle East the only remaining parts under non-Russian influence. Even European Russia has been claimed, moving into the other continent. Alaska has denied all access from any Asian countries bombing or sinking them with no questions, as Russia has also attempted to move into the American State._

"_The European Union and China are at odds; imports and exports have been halted between the two countries, and tensions are running high. The EU has even gone so far as to threaten the Asian country with nuclear force."_

Esme walked in with several large platters of food balanced on her hands, handing them out to the silent Quileutes. She returned a few moments later with Dean and Sam's food, a much smaller portion. Sam moaned suddenly, falling forward to bury his face in his knees. "Sammy? What's up?" Dean asked, putting the food aside as all attention was turned to the younger Winchester. Sam slowly raised his head towards his brother, a lost and pained look on his face.

"Dean…Don't you see? Russia taking control of Asia; last week, the US moved in on Canada and Mexico, effectively wiping them off the map to become part of this country. That is Conquest. The EU and China aiming weapons at each other; we're aiming at the Middle East, have been for the last several years. That is War. When Europe fires the first missile, the US will start attacking Iraq, if they haven't already. Africa and Australia will involve themselves to attempt to stop the war, but then being human, they'll become hostile as well. Russia will want some of the action just for the power; we'll be looking at World War Three within a few months!"

"Sam…I'm not seeing a pattern here. Yeah, all that crap will probably happen, but there's nothing demonic about war." He replied, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"Actually, Dean," Carlisle broke in, "I have studied several different versions of the Bible, and what your brother is saying is actually very religious. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse; Conquest, War, Famine, and Death."

"Dean, remember when Alistair said that he had a friend, but he didn't ride a pale horse?" Sam asked, helping clarify things for his brother. "He said that he has three friends; Alistair was talking about the Horsemen. They're real demons, Dean, just like the Seven Deadly Sins." Dean groaned at that, recognizing that his brother was right. The TV called their attention back when a message from the President came through.

"_People of the United States, we are now a perfectly united nation. Alaska is no longer a branch off of Canada, but an actual physical part of the United States."_

Obama was staring directly into the camera from his position on the podium. Dean would have missed it, but the live-showing was recording. "Stop! Carlisle, rewind that scene; three seconds back." Carlisle did as Sam said, pausing and rewinding the recording. "Now, play it forward at one-eighth of normal speed." As the address played agonizingly slowly, a faint shape appeared around the President. Obama's eyes became white in the dramatically reduced speed, and billowing robes appeared around his body; a crown adorned his head, completing the royal image. Carlisle froze the picture, holding the visage of a king on the screen. "That, Dean, is Conquest. He is the first of the Horsemen, and has undoubtedly been jumping between the world leaders to influence them." Carlisle was about to resume the normal playing of the news, when a loud crack of thunder shook the house.

"What was in devil's name was that?" Bobby shouted, casting his eyes all around the living room. "That was no thunder clap; normal thunder, no matter how strong, would just be a small growl from all the way in here." A heavy pounding on the front door drew everyone's attention away from the angry hunter. Carlisle flipped the channel to the camera-view of the door, and Dean saw none other than Castiel smashing his fist against the door. "Cas!" he cried, sprinting to the door. Sam was close behind him, and began unbolting the entrance before Dean had even reached it.

As Dean flung the door open, he took in the angel's appearance, rushing to catch him as he collapsed into the hallway. Castiel had deep gashes torn all over his body, bleeding heavily all over the floor. His eyes were hollow, and burns marked his face and hands, singed through spots on his clothing. The most alarming thing, however, were two long, bloody slashes ripped down the back of his coat, drawing deep lines from the top of his shoulder blades to the center of his back; Dean had seen the silhouette of his wings stemming from there.

_Edward, get a cot down here. Forget the hospital; he's an angel, so I doubt that anything Carlisle could do would help._ Dean shouted his thoughts toward the vampire as he carefully dragged Castiel through the open door. Sam helped carry him as he shut and bolted the front door with his mind. Edward appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a thick cot set up, clean blankets and water resting on top. Dean set his load carefully on the mattress, pulling the bottle of Holy water towards him to help clean some of the wounds.

"Dean…Do not bother. These wounds were caused by an angel; Holy water is worthless." Castiel managed in a voice much stronger than his body seemed capable of. "Cas…what hap-"

"Dean, you need…to listen to me." He reached into a pocket of his coat and withdrew a small silver knife, just longer than the blade of Dean's hand. "Take…Take this knife; it will protect you."

"Can…Can it kill…Angels?" Sam asked, stuttering over the sheer absurdity of the idea; he may have been manipulated by them, but killing them still seemed wrong in some sense to him. "Yes. Dean, you will carry this knife everywhere with you, no exceptions. Sam…Does not need it."

"What? But Sam's thing…it can work on angels?" Dean was appalled by the idea, yet excited in a twisted way. He knew that the angels had detested Sam's powers, and it was finally starting to click, why exactly that was. "Yes, Dean. Sam can affect angels. He can punch them, and it will hurt no less than hitting a normal human. He cannot throw them with his mind, but he will be more than equal in a physical fight."

"Just like a demon." Sam muttered, his voice taking on a sad edge; he did not want to be any more like a demon than he had to be, and it seemed that, even after detoxing from the blood, he was still more demon than human. "Unfortunately, yes. You have the power to perform the spells that Alistair used on us, as well. We know of none that can kill, that demons can use, but you are more than a match for all but the archangels. That is the biggest reason that the Host of Heaven wanted you to cease the use of your powers; they were afraid that you would realize your potential and attempt to rise up. Uriel left you alive for that very reason, hoping that you would." Sam shook his head at the angel's words, despising how screwed up he was; he was so inhuman that he could fight against angels with greater ease than a demon.

Castiel then groaned heavily, pain ricocheting through his body. "My time grows short, I will be leaving you soon."

"What? No, Cas, you can't go! Come into my body; it will help us a lot if we have at least one angel on our side!" Dean offered up himself for Castiel, but the angel merely shook his head.

"I cannot leave this body, Dean. I was deposited in Forks, to die, and I just happened to have landed close enough to sense your presence. They…They took my wings, Dean. The weapons that they used sealed me to this dying body, and they took my wings so that I was incapable of fleeing." Castiel closed his eyes tightly, fighting back waves of pain. Dean growled deep in his chest, cursing the angels with every word he knew. "They're no better than the demons!"

"Well, look at what they're doing, Dean." Sam said sarcastically, breaking out of his slump for the moment. "They're siding with Lucifer to destroy all of humanity. I don't think that they're too worried about being cruel to a traitor to their evil cause." Dean nodded at Sam's words, hoping that Angels didn't go to heaven when they died; that would be a cruel trick for Castiel.

"Castiel…" Sam started to speak, but seemed to change his mind at the last moment.

"Yes, Samuel? What is it?"

"Castiel…What happens…When angels die?" Dean turned to Castiel for his answer, just as curious now that the question was out in the open. "The same thing that happens to every other intelligent being that ever lived. Demons, humans and angels, we all pass on to the same after life; even vampires like the Cullens. They are reverted to their human forms, and join the rest of humanity. Demons are humans that have been sent to Hell for one reason or another, but angels were set apart before the rest of humanity; we've never been human. Angels spend a lot of time around the souls of the departed, especially those that are not part of the main garrison. The world that the Reapers release the souls into, is a replica of this world, except without the downfalls that humanity has caused for themselves. Demons, angels, and humans are equals when they pass on, free to live forever in peace with the rest of the population. There is no strife, no crowding. Everything is in plenty, and no one is in want of anything. It is not boring, like it would seem, because you are free to do anything that you want; including visit the other planets that Zachariah told you of.

"The only bad part of passing beyond the veil, is that you cannot have contact with your living friends or relatives, until they too are dead. It is not an extremely long time, thanks to the transitory nature of humanity, but unless you are willing to make actual friends with the other souls, you will be lonely until they arrive."

Dean and Sam both sat in silence, reveling in the unveiling of life after death. Castiel began to cough hoarsely, blood slipping past his lips. "Dean…Sam…Take care of one another. Dean may have been chosen to stop Lucifer, but he cannot do it without help, Sam. A general needs…a horse to ride into battle…or else he will…be trampled by…the opposition." Castiel sighed heavily after those words, his body falling limp. "Cas? Castiel!" Dean shouted, shaking the angel. The boys were thrown against the wall as light exploded from his eyes and mouth, followed by a shockwave that echoed around the house. Lights throughout the complex shorted out, turning off all electrical appliances as the angel died.

Dean groaned before he got up, using the wall as support. "We'll fix all of the lights. Sam, help Dean back to the couch." Edward's voice sounded close to Dean's left, alerting him to the vampire's presence. Dean felt a force wrap gently around his shoulders, pushing him towards where he thought Castiel had been. He walked forward with the force, but did not bump into the cot where the angel lay. After following the tender pushes of the force, Sam's voice finally sounded from the darkness. "Dean, sit. You're right in front of the couch."

"It's not fair that you can see. Is that one of your Sasquatch powers?" Dean grumbled as he timidly bent his knees, feeling the couch press against his legs. A short chuckle was followed by his brother's reply. "Sort of. I'm using my telekinesis like a bat's radar. I can see general outlines of where everything is." Dean then felt a heavy weight settle next to him, and the familiar body heat of another human; Sam.

"So," Jacob's voice sounded from a ways to Dean's left from the darkness, "You and that…angel. You were buddies?" Dean sighed before replying, feeling a pain that he had never felt for anyone aside from Sam and his father. "Yeah…I guess. He helped me try to get to Sam before Lucifer was freed." Dean struggled through his next words, and felt the comfortable weight of his brother's hand on his shoulder. "He was…probably the best friend I've had, apart from Sam. He was an ass-hole like the rest of 'em…but he was a lot less hole-ish than the other asses." Jake chuckled at Dean's choice of words, glad for the attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

Dean allowed his brother to pull his head onto Sam's shoulder, grateful for the comfort in the darkness. He had never felt this level of remorse for anyone dying, outside of the family. Sure, he felt bad for Sam whenever one of his friends died, and he had felt guilty for selling Anna out, but he had never felt physically bad when anyone other than Sammy or his father had died. Dean allowed a single tear to fall for his friend, mourning silently in the death-induced darkness.

**So? How did I do? This is the first character death I've ever done, but it won't be the last in this story. Please, let me know if I got it right. If it was sad, then good; that was the point. If it was tear inducing, then awesome; that would mean that I did really well. Probably not that good, but please, let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, if you guys were sad about the last chapter, then you will hate me by the end of this chapter. I found this one really hard to write, and hopefully you'll see why.**

**Chapter 7**

**Happy Ending? Where?**

"_Iraq has pulled the final block from the tower that held up civility. They have unleashed a very powerful bomb on a neighboring country, responding badly to a threat that was issued by Kazakhstan. A small war broke out among the Middle Eastern countries, but it is threatening to engulf parts of Africa, as well as India and Europe. Ambassadors have told us that Pakistan has plans under the table to bomb India, once again._

"_The President of the United States has gotten Congress to agree, that the Middle East is becoming dangerous to the rest of the world. A squad of jets carrying nuclear bombs has been secretly released, planning to unload over the Middle East, erasing all countries therein from the world map. Many civilians of our country are opposed to-"_

"Well, the US really blew it this time. Conquest was smart when he set off the chain in Iraq; this act of the US, once it is made world-wide news, will undoubtedly start war between several countries, which will involve the rest." Edward stated to Carlisle, dropping the remote onto the spacious leather couch. Sam and Dean trundled down the stairs, zipping up jackets against the weather outside. "Edward, I think that you guys should go out and get some friends. Anyone that you don't want to die, bring them in. That includes Bella's good high school friends. We don't have infinite room here, but we have enough to hold anyone that we care about.

"Sammy and me, we're going out to buy some extra provisions. We'll make sure to get perishables for short term, but we will be stocking majorly for the long run. Emmett!" Dean called out, grabbing the attention of the vampire upstairs. "We're taking your Jeep; it's got the most room." A faint affirmative could be heard from upstairs. "We'll all set out within a few minutes. Some of us will be travelling to Seattle, but there are only a few people that Bella cares deeply about. Her mother is already on a plane out."

"Dean, Ellen, Jo and a few other hunters are on their way as well. They should get here while we're gone. Edward, have Bobby open the doors and make sure to confiscate all of the hunter's weapons before letting them in the house. They probably won't attack Bobby, but they'll try to kill you without hesitation."

"Sam, I think he's good; you already told Bobby. Let's get out of here before we get caught in the ever-present rain!" Dean turned and stormed out the door, leaving his brother to run after him to avoid being left behind.

The two boys had made their way up to Port Angeles, finding all the shops that they needed. They bought over a gross of eggs, forty gallons of milk, fifteen loaves of bread, and dozens of other supplies that Esme could use to feed the army that they were housing. They even got discounts from several of the stores for buying in bulk.

A Shell had been latched onto the top of the Jeep, so that more supplies could be stored inside, and rain would be kept out. With the help of almost all of the stores workers, Sam and Dean finished loading several twenty-pound bags of flour and several dozen boxes of cake and brownie mix; Dean loved his pastries, and the Quileutes weren't objecting to them either. Pie was something that Esme and Emily made separately, using their own ingredients. Dean's body-weight in fruit and fruit preserves had also been bought and stored in the back.

They had just closed the last of the food in the back when Emmett's voice carried down to them from the top of the street. The boys turned to see him sprinting at an Olympic-sprinter rate, flying through the street at such a speed that he was bordering supernatural. "Emmett, what is it?" Sam asked, stepping out to meet the frantic vampire sooner. "One of your angel friends took Rosalie! He said that he wouldn't hurt her as long as I got you guys, but I don't exactly trust guys that pushed for the end of the world!"

"Go, Emmett. We'll be right behind you." Emmet turned and ran off at the same frantic speed while Dean and Sam clambered into the Jeep, pulling out and gunning the engine to chase the vampire. They sped through the streets, only staying behind Emmett because of the traffic. They followed him down a narrow alley, barely squeezing through without scraping the sides of the truck. Emmett unleashed his full vampire speed once they got through the alley, breaking through to a deserted street. They barely managed to follow him down the docks and to an abandoned warehouse, where he stopped suddenly. The docks were deserted in anticipation of the rain, and the late time of year slowed activity to a crawl on a good day. The boys jumped out of the Jeep just as Emmett grabbed the door to the warehouse and pulled, ripping all two-hundred pounds of it from the steel girder and metal tracks. He hurled the massive door away from them and they ran forward to join him at the entrance.

Sam stared with confusion at the forty-year-plus man standing with Rosalie in a headlock, his other hand pressed to her temple. "Let her go, Zachariah!" Dean called out, rage painting his face as he took in the balding man; who Sam now knew was an angel. "Ah, let me think about that, Dean…No. You see, demons need to die, especially those that aren't willing to help end the world." Emmett blanched as Zachariah called Rosalie a demon, not having heard the discussion with chuck. "Now, if you would be willing to remove the protections hiding your little alcove, I would be more than happy to leave your brother alive, Dean. We still need you, but everyone else that you reside with is expendable; yes, even your dear, psychic –or should I say psychotic –brother."

"Sam, pull her away from him." Emmett pleaded quietly, barely loud enough for it to reach Sam's ears. Sam reached his hand forward and pulled, yanking Rosalie from the angel's grip. Her neck snapped around from the force, but Sam quickly snapped it back into position, the vampire venom instantly healing it back to perfection. Zachariah stretched his own hand forward, unleashing a bolt of lightning that struck Rosalie in mid-air, but did not visible damage. Lightning was still crackling around her when she collided with Emmett, the lightning spreading to him.

The boys had both surged forward once Rosalie was clear from the angel's clutches, aiming to kill. Zachariah waved his hand, sending Dean crashing into the wall. Sam continued forward, resisting the angel's telekinetic energy, tackling the old man heavily. They collided with the wall, the angel softening the blow to Sam's body. Sam spun quickly and smashed his fist into Zachariah's still stunned face, knocking him into a stack of boxes.

Sam jumped to grab him, but a foot caught him in the stomach. Instead of retreating, Sam grabbed the foot and, still holding his breath from being winded, brought the ankle-joint down over his knee. A sickening crunch sounded, followed by Zachariah's scream. Sam struggled to suck in a deep breath as he reached down, grabbing the angel by his lapels. He slammed the old man against the wall, and crushed his fore-arm into his windpipe. Sam brought his palm up and pressed it against Zachariah's head, starting the incantation.

"Potestas infirma, me confirma. Potestas infirma, me confirma!" Sam felt Dean stagger to his side as he started the third round of chanting, a dim light beginning to glow from Zachariah's eyes and mouth as his grip on Earth was weakened. Dean pulled the knife from his pocket and painfully pulled it into position. "Potestas infirma, me confirma!" Sam roared, causing Zachariah's glow to reach a bright intensity. Dean plunged the knife into the angel's heart at the end of the final round of chanting, killing the light in Zachariah's eyes. "Dean, close your eyes and duck down." The boys dropped to the ground just as the light flared back up, exploding from Zachariah in the same manner that it had with Castiel. A shockwave pushed the boys back several feet, signaling the end of yet another angel.

"Emmett, Rosalie! Are you guys okay?" Dean called out, slowly rising from his fetal position on the ground. He turned towards the entrance, and gasped, breaking out into an immediate sprint. Sam jerked his eyes in the direction of the two vampires, and his breath rushed out in a huff. He quickly joined his brother at their side, getting a closer look at the injuries marring both bodies.

Blood was staining both sets of clothing very heavily, leaking freely from open wounds hidden by cloth. Rosalie's legs were both twisted at impossible angles, clearly broken. Her left arm was equally damage, but a deep gash was running down the inside of her elbow. Blood dripped from her pants, staining her entire pelvic region, and several bruises and cuts were revealed as Sam ripped open her shirt for further inspection. Her face was ashen, but sweating. Tears leaked from her eyes and her breath came in short huffs. Sam quickly reached inside of her with his mind, detecting her weakly beating heart.

Emmett was no better off, blood still leaking from hidden cuts on his chest and legs. Dean tore his shirt open to reveal gashes that reminded Sam of those from a Hell Hound. The cuts weren't deep enough to penetrate bone, but they were still bleeding far too freely. The cuts in his stomach bled quickly, leaking his life from the ragged holes. Blood pooled shallowly in his dimples from cuts on his face, his eyes flashing open as he gasped, revealing stunning green eyes. Sam could feel tears in his femoral artery in his left leg, pumping blood out at a dangerous speed.

Sam quickly put every ounce of focus he had into staunching the flow of blood from each person, barely managing to stem the flow from all major openings. Small cuts and wounds still bled, but it was no longer in dangerous quantities. He managed to expend enough extra energy to maneuver both of them into the Jeep, letting Dean close the doors behind them. Dean roared out of the docks, cruising along the road back to Forks.

The journey flashed by for Sam, as he was utterly oblivious to anything except holding the blood inside of Emmett and Rosalie's bodies. Dean crossed the boundary to the forest just as blood began leaking from his brother's nose, encouraging him to speed dangerously through the forest. _EDWARD! I NEED HELP OUT HERE!_ He screamed silently, hoping that the psychic vampire could hear him. He slid to a stop outside the door just as it opened wide, Edward and Carlisle rushing out to meet the boys. Sam gasped and fell against the dash board, the effort of holding the blood inside too much for such an extended length of time.

Dean jumped around to help his brother out of the Jeep as Carlisle ripped the front seat from the car, making an easy out for Rosalie and Emmett. Dean could tell that neither vampire was breathing as they carefully levered both injured people out of the truck. Dean had rushed ahead with Sam stumbling alongside him, calling out a warning to all of the people inside. "All vampires hold your breaths! Emmett and Rosalie are hurt badly, and blood is all over the place!" Dean jumped to the side as Carlisle and Edward flashed past him, moving to set the two on cots that had been brought down to the living room very recently.

Emmett stirred briefly as Carlisle set him down. "Carlisle, should we re-bite them? They're…human." Edward was clearly confused as to their course of action, but his eyes quickly became certain as he read his father's response. The two vampires leant towards the human's on the cots as the remainder of the family appeared at the edges of the living room. Blood-curdling screams then sounded from both vampires. They jumped back, nearly crushing others in their haste.

Fire had exploded into being in their mouths, quickly spreading through their throats and up their faces. Sam gathered his mind enough to latch onto the fire quickly engulfing the two vampires. He pulled all the way from their stomachs and down their faces, collecting the fire within their mouths, and then pulled it out. The two fireballs flickered for only two seconds before dying out on their own from lack of fuel. Edward and Carlisle both collapsed to the floor, gasping for unnecessary breath. Bella and Esme rushed to their sides while the others took in the two dying humans on the floor, staring in loss and confusion; no one knew what to do.

Emmett knew little aside from pain, at that moment. He could feel his life bleeding from his gaping wounds, but he did not care. He turned to the woman that he could feel by his side, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rosalie's real eyes. Emmett knew that they were both human; they had both been hit by the lightning bolt that all venom from their bodies and restored their mortal wounds from before the transformation. "Hey…Rosy." He breathed out, reaching a shredded arm up to cup his wife's face.

Rosalie weakly turned into the feeling of a warm hand on her face, struggling to open her eyes. She managed to catch a glimpse of her Emmett, his hair matted with blood that leaked all over his face. She also saw his green eyes; the eyes that had helped her make the decision to save him all those years ago. She could feel the wounds that had nearly killed her; the wounds that her _husband_ and his friends gave to her. The broken arm and legs; the broken and bloody back; her bruised and bleeding insides. She knew that she was dying, but she tried to remain focused on Emmett for her last few moments.

"Hey, baby." He muttered weakly, squeezing a small smile out through the pain. She could see the luster quickly fading from his eyes, but she was determined to at least acknowledge him before they died. "Hey…Papa Bear. I guess…This is it." She said, another tear leaking down her face as she contemplated never seeing her husband again. "Nah…Din't you…hear wha th'angel…said?" Rosalie thought through her pain induced haze back to Castiel's speech about death that had been heard throughout the house. She nodded weakly, feeling her own light fading. "W're…g'ng t'gether." He said, his words slurring into near inaudibility. "Love…you, Em." Rosalie said, her eyes slipping closed. "See ya…soon…love."

Sam quivered as he felt two opposite presences rushing into the room; he felt the Hell Hound and the Reaper. Causing even more pain in his head, Sam flung out his hand, whispering the exorcism to save energy on holding the demon dog in place. The dog's barking filled his head as he squeezed the last words of the banishment out through clenched teeth, "…Et secta diabolica!"

"Sammy?" Dean began to worry as he heard his brother muttering an exorcism with his hand stretched out towards the air. Sam muttered the last line of the incantation, and blazing cracks suddenly appeared in the floor not two feet from the now-dead vampires. A thin tendril of smoke squeezed itself down into those cracks, causing them to close and disappear the instant the wisps had vanished. "Hell Hound?" he whispered in his brother's ear, earning a very weak nod before Sam collapsed, his entire weight flooding Dean's arms.

Bella and Esme both cried tearless sobs as they clutched their husbands tightly to their chests, crying for both dead family and loved ones nearly lost. Bella vaguely wondered when everything had gone so wrong. The Volturi had left peacefully after the argument over Renesmée had been lost. That was little over two months ago. The three of them and Jacob had gone out of country in celebration, expecting things to be happy and mostly worry-free for the rest of eternity. Then the Winchester boys entered their lives, bringing with them news of the apocalypse. Bella managed to convince herself that it was because of them that the rest of her family was still alive, not their fault that Rosalie and Emmett weren't.

Jacob held Renesmée tightly in his arms, clutching her tiny, sobbing form; she may have been just under a year old, but she was advanced enough to know what death was, and how permanent it was. Jacob had not been dreadfully close to the two, but Emmett had been his favorite of all of the vampires, next to Carlisle and Esme, and he did not hate Rosalie as much as he had pretended to. Jacob forced happy images into his mind, knowing that Renesmée would be drawing strength from him. He clutched her tightly as he thought of the good times that Emmett had provided, and how wonderfully sweet Rosalie had been with her. He made the memories feel as happy as he possibly could, hoping that she could feel emotions from memories as well as Edward could.

Alice and Jasper fled to their room, having no desire to magnify the dreadful feelings that were already present downstairs. They collapsed onto their bed, holding each other tight as both of them cried for their lost family members.

Leah moved to her brother's side as the remainder of the Quileutes left to bring in the supplies from the Jeep. She felt bad for the Cullens, but felt no remorse herself for the loss of two more vampires. She could tell that Seth did, however, and she needed to help her little brother. The other wolves felt similar to Leah, only Quil, Embry and Sam feeling any of their own sadness at the deaths of Rosalie and Emmett.

No one noticed as Dean carried his unconscious brother up the stairs, heading towards their room for Dean to take care of Sam. Everyone forgot about the nine humans that waited up on the third floor, who still knew next to nothing about vampires or werewolves. Lenore knew of the newcomers, and took it upon herself to explain everything to them; including why they had been abandoned to their own devices for the time being.

None other than Sam was aware that Rosalie and Emmett had been saved from Hell, if just barely, and there was no rejoicing that their murderer had been put down as well, sent to face the torment that Castiel had not mentioned awaited fallen angels.

**Don't kill me! I had a really hard time with killing off Emmett and Rosalie, because Emmett's my favorite vamp. I couldn't kill Rosalie without him though, because you can't have him all alone! That would be even more cruel! So, leave a review and tell me what you thought of how it was written. I'm pretty sure that no one wil like this chapter, but i hope that it's because of the content, not how it was written. Please, write to let me know!**

**And no, this isn't the last chapter. The title just fit with what happens.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's the next chapter, finally! sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 8**

**Demons of All Sorts**

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Bobby growled, pressing the shotgun into the girl's stomach. "Because, I'm the only thing keeping the Quileutes powerful." His eyes squinted in concentration, debating on how he should proceed. "Explain, witch."

"Do you honestly think that the wolves got their powers on their own, without doing something immensely evil for them? No. How could a tribe that protects people, just like your boys, do something evil enough to grant them the power of shape-shifting?" Bobby was now staring in confusion at the witch that was claiming to have given the Quileutes their wolf spirits. "How about you let me tell everyone. It's kind of a big thing, and Bella might not like that I kept it a secret…" Bobby stumbled into the wall as the girl disappeared, removing the support for his gun. He turned and sprinted down the stairs, towards the room where everyone was moping and watching the news.

Bella swung around when she felt a rush of air towards her back, nearly falling in over in surprise when she saw Angela. "Angela!" she yelled as Edward caught her, staring at her for making such a non-vampiric move. "Sorry, Bella, but there's something that…you need to know."

"What! You are...How…" Edward stammered, staring in shock at the girl.

"I've been blocking you. It wouldn't really do too well," she said with a sarcastic voice, "To have you knowing that I was a witch, now would it, Edward?"

****

"Alright, Sam, Dean, are you ready?" Angela asked as she finished drawing the complex seal on the floor surrounding the boys. "You will feel absolutely nothing; only see a lot of swirling color. You will appear directly in the Oval Office. And remember that you're dealing with War, not Conquest. I cannot find Conquest at all, so I am assuming that he has returned to Hell after finishing his preparations for war. Use this to call me when you're ready to return." She said, handing Sam a small crystal with a dim internal light. Angela then stepped back as the boys nodded, looking at each other briefly. "You good to do this, Sam?" Dean asked as Angela began the teleportation incantation. "I should be. My logic tells me that, since Lilith was the first demon and was needed to break the final seal, War will be easier to deal with. Do you have Dad's journal with the killing exorcism?" Dean held up the book with his thumb marking a page.

Both looked down at the ground as the marks around them began to glow brightly. They flinched back as the light exploded upwards rapidly, colors flying around them in a swirling vortex of disorienting light. As the witch had said, neither of them felt anything other than possibly sick.

The colors slowed to a halt in frozen swirls, and then reversed direction to rush back into the ground. Sam began to gather his psychic powers for sudden use, and Dean opened to his saved page. The light disappeared into the ground and Sam and Dean were suddenly surrounded by eight or nine of the president's bodyguards.

Sam quickly clicked on the safety of all of their guns, and then hurled them against the wall. He spun around as Dean was launched from his feet, sighting the president with his hand outstretched. Sam cut War's hold over his brother and then slammed him into an empty space against the wall. "You okay, Dean?" he grunted, focusing on keeping War powerless and restrained.

"Yeah. Pull this dude and let's get out of here. Can't save 'el presidente' unless you get War out before I kill it." Sam nodded and honed in on War's presence within the president, and began to pull. It had been months since he pulled his last demon, and it felt good to do it without the influence of demon blood; it did not feel as dirty.

Obama's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his mouth cracked open. He gasped out words as smoke began to slip from his mouth, broken into puffs because of his struggling. "You…are too la…ate. The war…has begu-un." He began to chuckle and then laugh maniacally. His last words were strained from both laughing and straining to hold himself within the body. "Famine…shall cross…the lands." He howled as smoke exploded out of his mouth, swirling around the room. Sam released his hold on Obama to prevent the smoke escaping as Dean recited the deadly exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immunda phasmatis," The smoke charged Sam, while Dean spoke, surrounding him and blinding him to the room. "Ex is regnum e victus."

_You will not survive, Child of Azazel. Famine shall cross the lands, as is prophesied._ Sam shivered as the voice slid over his thoughts like an oil spill, giving him the desire to take a hot shower. "Licentia is vita ut nunquam reverto, ut inficio animus e commorantes orbis terrarum." Dean looked up from the exorcism, and blanched; the demon should have exploded into a raging fireball and disappeared.

Sam could no longer hear Dean chanting, alerting him to the fact that something was wrong. He gathered his wits and threw War away from himself, crushing its life force with his mind. The smoke recoiled and compressed against the far wall, attempting to escape the sudden onslaught. "Dean, chant!" he ordered, focusing as Dean restarted the incantation.

Sam turned his head towards Dean when he did not hear his brother's voice right away. Dean was looking towards the door and holding his throat while he choked. Sam released his hold on War to ease the pressure on Dean's windpipe, turning to see what Dean was staring at with wide eyes. The smoke of War rushed past them, shattering one of the large windows in its escape. When the smoke cleared, Sam saw ratty blond hair resting atop a rotting face and a misshapen body.

_Hello, boys._ A voice sounded inside of their heads, and Sam stepped back as he recognized the dark, feminine lilt of Lucifer. His –or _her, _as he was still wearing Lilith –body was being destroyed, appearing as a rotted corpse rather than the beauty that Lilith had worn it with. _Yes, my body is failing. This meat suit is not strong enough to hold me for much longer, and I have come to replace it with a new one._ Sam and Dean moved closer to one another as Dean pulled out the angel-slayer, hiding his movements behind Sam's body. Lucifer appeared not to notice.

_You know, I would greatly appreciate it if you would give me your body, Dean. It would be much more suitable than this man,_ he pointed towards Obama, _and Sam would get to stick around his big brother and rule over humanity._ Obama rose from the ground as Lucifer spoke, floating smoothly towards Lilith's upraised, skin-barren hand.

Lilith's eyes began to glow dimly, and Obama's responded by glowing in increasing intensity. Dean rushed forward with Sam and stabbed Lilith's heart, the glowing spiking in brightness and then dying completely. Both Obama and Lilith fell to the ground and the light slowly dimmed in the black man's eyes. "Is he…dead?" Dean asked, taking in both still forms on the ground. He was suddenly slammed against the wall by an invisible force and Sam's eyes turned to Obama's raised hand. "Not quite, Dean. I'm not that easy to kill. And that little butter knife won't have much effect on the likes of me." Lucifer then raised his hand and Sam could hear the life being crushed out of Dean. Thinking quickly, he flung his hand out and tore what blood remained in Lilith's body and splattered it on the floor in the familiar angel-banishing pattern. He then shifted Lilith's arm over the sign, causing a blinding light to glare through the room.

Dean fell to the floor, gasping for breath as he looked around the room, empty of all but the president's body guards and Lilith's dead body. Sam pulled the sending stone out of his pocket and looked at it closely. "I wonder how we work it."

"Try talking to it?" Dean suggested lamely, shrugging his shoulders. "Hurry though, before the president's goons wake up. Sam brought the stone up to his mouth and said, "Angela? We're…we're ready to return now." He waited for a few seconds before something finally happened. The stone began to shine a bit more and then Angela's voice resounded inside of his head. _Okay. Step back into the teleportation seal. I will call you back._

The boys stepped into the seal and almost immediately, the colors returned, sending them back to Gibraltar. Sam and Dean stepped out of the seal as the colors dropped back into the ground, ready to relay everything that had happened to all of the inhabitants of the house. As if on cue, as soon as Dean had finished the story, the doorbell rang. Edward's eyes widened briefly and then he smiled. "Bella, it's Renée." A blinding grin appeared on her face as she disappeared in her haste to open the door. Sam turned and prepared to defend the house in an unlikely attack, but allowed Bella to open the heavy entrance. "Renesmée, tell Charlie that Renée is here." Edward said, the little girl closing her eyes in response.

The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman who smiled and stared at the beautiful Bella in front of her. "Bella, it's so good to see you!" Renée jumped and tackled Bella into a hug, ignoring the abnormal hardness of her skin. Bella led her mother into the enclave and locked the door behind them. "Everyone who doesn't know," she said, addressing the onlookers, "this is my mother, Renée. Renée, this is everyone."

Renée began respond, but she trailed off as her eyes grew dim, fading into a black color. She blinked as everyone stared in confusion and worry, stepping away from her. "Mom?" Bella asked, causing Renée's head to swivel to face her. "My dear, your mother is sleeping. I will return her shortly, no worse for the wear, but I must speak first." She then turned to face the rest of the congregation, raising her voice slightly. "My dear friends, my name is Famine, also known as Plague, and Pestilence."

Sam raised his hand to expel the Horseman from Renée, but was interrupted. "Please, my boy. I promise that I can do you no harm. In this house, my powers are useless, cut off from me by the reinforcements you have cleverly made. Outside of this house, I can do nothing to directly harm any truly living, intelligent creature."

"Then how do you do anything?" Dean asked gruffly, uneasy in the presence of the demon. Renée turned around and opened the door, walking outside and into the grass. "I work by destroying plants, and through insects, and microbes." As she spoke, the grass around her feet began to dry and shrivel, dying. By the end of her sentence, the ground was brown and dead in a meter radius. Luckily for you vampires, you are immune to all forms of my talents. You are technically living and intelligent, so I cannot affect you directly, but you are not alive, so none of my indirect methods can harm you."

"I merely wish to tell you that there is nothing you can do to stop the Apocalypse. Lucifer knows where you reside, which is how I found you. Your fortifications cannot stop him for long. And once Death is freed, you will have no protections against the end." Dean was about to interrupt again, but was cut off. "I bid you, adieu, my friends."

Renée's eyes faded back to normal, and a black shadow fled from her body, a transparent horse running into the sky. Edward caught her as she fell, checking her vitals in the process. "She's okay, Bella. I'll get her to a room and we can wait for her there." The two of them disappeared into the house, leaving the remaining people to return to what they had been doing before.

***

Renesmée was wandering around the house while Jacob was off on his patrol, looking for something to do. She walked past a room that felt strange to her, and decided to knock on the door. The girl, Angela, opened it and looked down. She smiled and said, "Hello, Renesmée. Can I help you with something?" She thought for a few moments before nodding and capturing Angela's eyes.

"Angela, you were telling Bobby that you gave Jacob his wolf powers. Can I see your memories so that I can understand that?" Angela smiled a bit wider and stepped back to allow the small girl into her room. Renesmée saw some symbols on a rug on the floor, and some candles, which would explain the weird feeling that came out of the room before she came in. The two girls sat on the bed and Angela allowed Nessie to take her hand. "I'll give you some narration while you watch. We're going to go far into the past, to the very first Spirit Warrior; Chaske."

Nessie was pulled deep into Angela's memory, to two hundred or so years before Kaheleha, the first of the Quileutes remembered legends. She saw a handsome young man, wearing the typical ancient Quileute garb and a snow-white feather atop his head. He was walking through a forest quietly, holding his spear in an aggressive position, expecting attack. He broke through the forest into a rocky clearing where a beautiful young woman sat peacefully on the ground.

_Long ago, I was revered as a Goddess. I was beautiful beyond compare, and I possessed powers that led people to revere me, and serve my every whim. I was also sought out for favors._

On either side of the woman was two wolves, the largest wolves Nessie had ever seen in the wild; they were the size of the Quileute wolves. Nessie remembered one of Jacob's stories of Taha Aki, and how the wolves back then were enormous because of their location. The two wolves in the front rose slowly, examining the young man with interested eyes. The woman peered out behind closed eye-lids and spoke. "State why you have come to me, Chaske."

Chaske started briefly at the direct question, but spoke without hesitation. "Goddess Angela, my tribe dwindles into small numbers with only four families remaining. Please give my people aid and help us to overcome all obstacles." Chaske had knelt down and bowed his head, being as submissive and meek as he could to curry favor.

_I felt an unusual familiarity with Chaske, and my desire to help him was great. _

"Come to me, Chaske." He crawled on hands and knees and pressed his forehead to the ground before her. She rested her hand on his head and began to chant in the Celtic tongue that predated all known History. Angela sat back on her haunches and ceased her chanting, pulling a small bowl filled with a deep red liquid from behind her. "Now, Chaske, drink this, and return to your people. You will remain strong." Chaske drank the liquid, gagging lightly as he tasted the blood that she had given him. "What can I do in return, my lady?" he asked, setting the small bowl at her knees.

"Nothing. I require nothing in return for this. Come to me again for anything that you may need, my son." Chaske turned and walked quickly to the edge of the forest, and then broke into a run to return. "Follow him." She whispered to one of the wolves, who then rose and sprinted silently after the man. Nessie flew in the air after the wolf, being led by Angela's memories through the wolf's eyes.

Time sped up and Nessie watched and several hundred years passed. _I became enthralled with the Quilayute tribe, as they were known back then. I followed Chaske until he died, and I allowed his powers to travel down the blood line, until the majority of the males had the gift of Spirit Sending. Fifty years before Kaheleha, I saw an invasion in the future, and so I gave the gift to the remaining male members._ Nessie saw the battle that she spoke of with Kaheleha, which was the first recorded sending of the Spirit Warriors into battle.

The scene changed to a different man, who traveled up into the mountains. Nessie watched and soon recognized the story of Taha Aki and Utlapa. _I felt greatly moved by Taha Aki's plight, and I felt a deep recognition with him; he reminded me of Chaske. I watched as much time passed and Taha Aki grew hopeless, watching as Utlapa ruled from his body._

The scene changed to Angela with one of her wolves, speaking to it. "Go, help Taha Aki. You are the greatest of wolves; it is your duty to help the greatest of men. Run with the wind, and rescue him." The wolf turned and sprinted into the forest, towards the village. Nessie watched the rest of the story unfold exactly as Billy had told it, even to the death of Yut. Angela had been watching through the wolf's eyes, and felt Taha Aki's rage.

_I cast a very powerful spell, and allowed Taha Aki to change the body of the wolf into one recognizable by his fellow men. I made the spell as permanent as I had with Chaske, desiring that this people should survive long into the future._

The scene sped through time to Taha Uta. _This was a time of great sadness. When the Cold Woman came to kill Taha Aki and his family, I gave them aid once again. After the death of his third wife, I caused that her eight and nine year old sons should change, that they could help destroy her. I changed the spell in that transformation, so that the wolf magic inside of them would react to the Cold Ones, and cause the transformation in the new generation whenever one should appear._

The scene dimmed to blackness, but then reopened to the meeting with Carlisle and Ephraim Black. _I never needed to help the wolves again. The size of this current pack in not a result of my doing, but by the magic residing in their veins acting on its own._

Nessie withdrew from Angela's mind and looked at the woman's face. "Now, practically all of the Quileute tribe is descended from Taha Aki, since that Cold Woman decimated their numbers to an all time low." The two sat in silent contemplation of all that had just been relived.

"Thank you, Angela. I'm really glad that you helped them so much. If you hadn't…I wouldn't…have…have…my Jacob." Tears slowly leaked out of Nessie's eyes as she realized that she owed Jacob's life to Angela, even if indirectly. She hugged her tightly and then slid from her lap and walked to the door. "Where are you going, Nessie?" Angela asked, curious at the young girl's determination to get somewhere. "My Jacob is coming back soon. I'm going to go play with him." Angela chuckled as Nessie closed the door behind her.

**Okay, I hope it was good enough. I'm still kind of in a writer's block, but I felt that I needed to get something out. Plus I could actually think today. I don't hate Obama(ref to middle of chapter) it just worked since he's the president. I am pretty sure that the next chapter will not be out for quite a while, since I am in such a crappy block. sorry about that, but I will try to get it out eventually. I hate it when people have stories and then just leave them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You guys, be back by dinner." Commanded Alice. "I feel like something bad is going to happen soon. Just make sure that you're all careful." Dean, Sam, Benjamin, the rest of the Egyptian coven, Edward and Embry nodded in response to Alice. The group then walked out the door and piled into the Jeep and the Impala to head into town. "So, Edward, what exactly are we getting again?" asked Dean as he turned onto the road that led to the freeway. "We're going to try to make one last trip for any possible supplies, especially water and salt; Alice thinks that we'll need more." Nodding in reply, the boys rode to Port Angeles in relative silence.

The two cars entered the city limits and slowed down, searching for the appropriate stores. "Where is everyone?" Sam asked, noticing the lack of movement in the town.

"Wait….No!" Edward cried, lurching towards the window. Sam looked out to see a small sphere arc through the air and strike the Jeep, followed by a massive explosion. He threw out a wall of psychic around the car, causing a nearby building to explode from the deflected grenade. People began swarming out of stores and factories, firing guns and throwing explosives at the Impala and each other. The smoke wavered, and Sam saw a figure walking from the wreckage of the Jeep, clearing to reveal a scorched but living Benjamin. "Run!" he shouted, causing Dean to slam on the gas and lurch forward.

Embry sat in shock in the back seat, staring blankly at the carnage and violence all around him while Edward clutched his head in an attempt to block out the savage thoughts. Sam sat in concentration to protect them all while Dean focused on finding a safe place to stop, or exit. "Dean, what does 'Croatoan' mean?" Embry asked numbly, watching behind them.

"What? Where did you see that?" he asked distractedly, looking all around for a clear turn. "Aw, screw this." He grumbled as he turned into an alley, smashing several people beneath the car as they rushed it. "I saw it sprayed on the side of a building back there. Big red and black letters."

"Oh crap. That would explain it." Dean grumbled, followed by Edward's moan of understanding. "Holy-!" Dean cried suddenly as the car slammed to a halt, a man standing with an outstretched hand in front of them. The world suddenly flashed white as Dean and the passengers were taken from the car.

Sam opened his eyes to a dimly lit room, his arms and legs tied to an iron six-pointed star behind him. He looked up as he struggled briefly to see Dean, Edward and Embry all tied similarly throughout the small room in varying states of consciousness. He looked down again to see a devil's trap painted on the floor around him, but with several differences from what he would have written. "This seal hath been created by divine revelation for thee, Samuel Winchester." His head jerked to his right to see the man that stopped their car standing just ten feet away, arms crossed and legs apart. "Let us go, you-"

"Silence, Dean." The man started, raising his hand as Dean's mouth clacked shut. "Thy time shall come at the end, at the time of Lucifer's destruction. These humans evoke carnal feelings within thy soul, and must be removed. Submit to my will, and the needless destruction of thy brethren will end."

"Who are you?" Sam asked as the man raised his hand toward Embry.

"I have many names, but the Arc Angel Gabriel is mine by divine right. Time grows short, and the Angel Zachariah hath failed us. I bring myself unto this Earth to correct this transgression." Sam gasped when he learned the angel's name, unsure of how they would escape this situation. "He shall be the first." Gabriel gestured to Embry, looking at Dean as a warning. His hand then flipped, breaking Embry's neck in a fraction of a second. "No! Dean and Edward cried.

Sam's head dropped to his chest as he thought of a way out. He could feel the loss of his powers within the Trap. He was suddenly assaulted by a memory of when he was possessed, when Meg broke free of the devil's trap while in his body.

"The bond of thy blood brother and thee are greater than that of the vampire." Gabriel stated calmly. "He is next, unless you comply. His body is stronger, but my mission remains. The crude destruction of flesh will continue." Sam barely heard this as the words of the spell flooded into his mind, slipping from his tongue without permission. "Spiritus immundus , in gloriam suarum," Sam's words were more of a growl, a guttural chant in Latin. "What hath come over you, Sam?" Gabriel asked, turning to him. "Cease at once, devil!" Gabriel rushed forward, but was tossed off his feet by an invisible force. "Immitite palatim iram Domine , persore"

"I said silence!" the angel roared and extended his hand, a light growing in his palm. The ground shook as wind howled through the building, knocking Gabriel off balance. Sam repeated the chant several times until he felt his power had grown enough. "Sectum veritatus!" he shouted, grunting as the earth beneath him shattered, ruining the Trap he was in. He then snapped the bonds tying him and advanced on Gabriel.

"Exorcizamus te , omnis immundus spiritus , omnis satanic potestas," Gabriel reached toward Sam and began chanting. Sam felt a light force wrap around him, but then fall away harmless. " Omnis incursio infernalis adversary, omnis legio, omnis congregatia et secta diabolica!" Gabriel was backing away as he chanted, his brow furrowing in confusion. "I'm not a demon, Gabriel. You can't exorcize me. I, on the other hand, can remove you." Sam closed his eyes and focused, seizing hold of the angel whose eyes showed fear for the first time. "Spiritus aduro, expulsum potestas ex Domine. Potestas illud sursum supremus sepelio, me conferma." Gabriel froze in place as his eyes began to glow. Sam dashed forward and pressed his palm against the arc-angel's forehead, gaining strength rapidly. "Spiritus humanus recipero. Exorcizamus te, spiritus aduro, et omnis potestas ex Domine. Potestas illud sursum supremus sepelio, me conferma." He repeated the final sentence several times, until the light escaping from the angel's body was unbearable to look at directly.

"Sam, stop." A new voice commanded from behind them all. Sam turned to see Anna standing near Dean, untying him. "Why? He was going to kill-"

"Sam, do you want him to just go back to heaven? Or do you want him dead?"

"What?" both boys yelled. Anna turned and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead as soon as he was untied, causing him to fall to the floor. "Sam, you can 'absorb' Gabriel; take his powers for your own."

"Anna." The weak croak called Sam's attention back to the angel lying on the floor. "Thou hast betrayed us again. Thy-"

"Be quiet." She said, brutally kicking his head. It cracked against the wall hard enough to render the Arc Angel unconscious. "Sam, are you ready? This might hurt a little bit." Anna crouched down and pressed her hand to Gabriel's chest without giving Sam the option of responding. Reaching out, she placed her other hand on the top of Sam's head, and began to speak.

"Dean…" Sam spoke softly, looking past Dean. He turned and saw Edward crouched by Embry, his head bowed his knees. "Domine patris , loco vox illae Angelus , quod socius , in is sanctus vir , ut is mos servo orbis terrarum quod sententia festinatio partum." Gabriel's eyes shot open with a flare of pure light as Sam began to tremble. His body felt as though a blazing inferno were erupting beneath his skin. He screamed in pain and attempted to withdraw from Anna's hand, but he was held there by an immense and undeniable force. Gabriel and Sam screamed simultaneously as Anna repeated the prayer once more, the familiar shock wave threw all three of them apart as the last words left Anna's lips.

The pain immediately retreated from Sam's body and was replaced by a feeling of immense power. He opened his eyes to see…Everything. His eyes found the smallest details in the most insignificant objects within his sight. It was unnerving to be able to register all of this at once, and he could feel the absorbed spirit trying to use his distraction to overcome him. "Sam, focus!" Anna shook him lightly and turned his body to face her. Sam forced Gabriel's weak spirit down into the depths of his body, smothering the remains of the life force. With this death, the world reclaimed its former dullness, but Sam could feel the energy waiting within him, biding its time until he needed it.

"Sam, are you okay now?" Anna asked, waiting for Sam to finally respond.

"Yeah, I just felt…overwhelmed for a minute. It's all very new. Am I supposed to feel this…powerful? I feel so strong it's almost scary. What if…What if I do…something…that I'll regret?"

"Sam, you'll be fine." She said, minimizing his weak fears. Sam nodded, unconvinced, and walked toward his brother. "How do I wake him up?" Sam turned back to Anna once he was kneeling at Dean's body. "Press two fingers to his head and focus on exerting a _tiny_ amount of energy into waking him up. Then command him to." Sam turned back to his brother and pressed him fingers to Dean's forehead. He could feel the supreme energy within him welling up, and fought to restrain it as it all tried to flood out. Reducing the flow into an almost imperceptible stream, he commanded Dean, "Wake," channeling the small energy into the body before him.

Dean jerked upright suddenly, smashing his forehead into Sam's face. "Holy…!" Dean shouted, grabbing his head while Sam fell backwards clutching his face. "Too much?" Sam muttered, wincing in pain.

"Sam, you need to be very careful about how you use Gabriel's energy. Because it is Holy, you will not become addicted to the point of withdrawals, but you have a limited power supply, and you will want more because you're human. Once you run out though, you are done, unless you can get another angel to help you absorb one of their siblings.

"Quickly Sam, I will return the three of you home. The Croatoans are coming."

"Wait! Bring Embry with. We…He needs a burial." Dean said sadly, looking at Edwards blank stare. Anna nodded and raised her hand. When the boys blinked, they were back in their own fortified home, surrounded by family and friends.

Bella and Alice rushed forward to hug Edward. "Yes, we knew. I saw it as soon as he was dead." Alice whispered, giving Edward one last squeeze before moving to Jasper.

****

The entire populace of the building was standing in the large yard for the funeral. Embry's body was the only one to return of the others who died on the latest excursion; Alice could no longer see the others, confirming their deaths. "Sam, you've absorbed an angel," Sam couldn't help but notice the sarcasm in Dean's voice as he said this, "Why don't you say some last words, or something priest-like." Sam nodded glumly as he looked at the approving stares from the other members of the house, and stepped forward over Embry's body.

"Embry Call was one of the greatest remaining humans of this day. He fought those who attempted murder, and protected the innocent. He gave up his life to protect those around him, and he fought tirelessly to make sure that job was carried out to the best of his abilities. Even when the world was flipped upside down on him, and his enemies became his closest allies, he relinquished prejudice and set his sights on the new, common enemy." Sam felt his emotions welling up inside of him, and it seemed like Gabriel's energy was responding as well. Ignoring the enhanced feelings building, he continued. "Embry Call, we all thank you and those who died with you today. We wish you the best in the life to come, and I-"

"Sam no!" a voice called from behind them all. Sam let the words leave his lips before turning.

"I ask that you watch over and protect us in this final fight." Turning to the voice to remark about interrupting a funeral, Sam suddenly felt very drained, as though all of the energy had been torn away from his body. "Sam?" Dean rushed over to his brother as he fell, looking to Anna for answers. "What just happened?"

"With that prayer, he just released all of Gabriel's energy into Embry, imbuing him with power over death. Sam just re-created an Arc-Angel." A blinding light then arced into the sky, a shockwave of energy throwing all but the vampires close to a hundred feet away in all directions.

"Sam, I came to warn you! I can't believe you just did that when the final battle is going to start within the hour!


End file.
